I've Been Living A Lie
by Gryffindor-Gal79
Summary: Hermione isn't a Granger, she discovers she's adopted, AND has an fraternal twin brother! Who are her real birth parents? Who is her brother? Chapter 16 up! Hermione begins to develop feelings for Draco
1. Who Am I?

I've Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Hi, this is going to be my first Draco/Hermione fic, it's also the 3rd FanFic I'm writing, so it might be a while for chapters to come out as I'm writing two others! Sorry if it starts off a bit boring, but it gets better! *~  
  
Disclaimer ---- The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling, but I've made up some along the way!  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Who Am I?  
  
Hermione woke one morning of the summer holidays only to find a snowy owl sitting on her window sill. She immediately recognised the owl as Hedwig, her best friend Harry Potter's owl. She got out of bed and opened the window. Hedwig flapped her large wings and landed on Hermione's shoulder, sticking her leg out so that she could take the letter off. Hermione unrolled the piece of parchment, noticing Harry's scruffy handwriting.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How has your summer been? I'm sorry I haven't written earlier, but the Dursleys wouldn't allow me to let Hedwig out of her cage. By the way, I'm at Ron's place now for the rest of the summer.  
  
We are going to Diagon Alley on August the 19th. If you can come, we'll meet you outside Florish and Blotts.  
  
Hope to see you then!  
  
Love Harry.  
  
Hermione read and re-read Harry's letter. She had been longing for some contact from either one of her best friends, but somehow, now that she'd gotten a letter, she wasn't so sure. Hermione grabbed a quill (she always kept 2 or 3 handy), and started to write a reply to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'll try to be at Diagon Alley, but I can't make any promises.  
  
I've been having a great summer, sorry about the Dursleys, but it's good that you're at Ron's place now.  
  
Well, if I don't see you at Diagon Alley, I'll be sure to see you on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Love Hermione.  
  
Hermione tied her letter to Hedwig's outstretched leg, and sent the snowy owl on her way. Crookshanks jumped up onto Hermione's bed and started purring.  
  
'Are you hungry?' She asked the ginger cat, and gave her a scratch behind the ears. 'Come on then, we'll go get breakfast.' Hermione opened the door and headed downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Her parents were both in the kitchen. Mr Granger was reading the daily newspaper, while Mrs Granger was cooking breakfast.  
  
'Morning Hermione.' Mrs Granger said.  
  
'Morning.' Hermione replied, and went to the cupboard to get Crookshanks some breakfast. Mr Granger sneezed, he was allergic to cats.  
  
'Hermione, can't you keep that thing in your room?' He said, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief.  
  
'Sorry dad, she was hungry.' Hermione put down a saucer of milk and some cat food for her cat. Crookshanks meowed in thanks and dug in. Hermione took her usual seat at the table, across from her dad, to wait for breakfast.  
  
'Mum, dad, I got an owl from Harry this morning, he wants to know if I can meet him and Ron in Diagon Alley on the 19th of August.' Hermione said.  
  
'But Hermione, that's this weekend!' Her mother said, almost burning the bacon.  
  
'Yeah, so can I?' Hermione pleaded.  
  
'Well, I suppose, but Hermione, there's something we'd like to tell you, and we believe that now, you're old enough to handle it.' Mrs Granger said, looking sad.  
  
'What?' Hermione asked, swallowing a mouthfull of toast.  
  
'Well, honey, this may not be easy for you to take in, but -' Mr Granger started, but was interrupted by Mrs Granger, who continued.  
  
'Oh Hermione! You're adopted!' Mrs Granger burst into a fit of tears.  
  
'We couldn't have children of our own, your mother's infertile, so we adopted you.' Mr Granger said sadly. Hermione was shocked.  
  
'So, are my birth parents wizard and witch? That would explain it! Why I'm a witch.' Hermione was pleased to hear that Malfoy could no longer say anything bad against her for being muggle-born, but at the same time, knowing that her mum and dad weren't her real birth parents.  
  
'We have reason to believe that they were witch and wizard, Hermione.' Mrs Granger said between sobs.  
  
'Were?' Hermione questioned, 'Does that mean they're .' She trailed off.  
  
'Dead, yes Hermione, they're dead. They were killed by a wizard, and a mighty powerfull one at that.' Mr Granger said sadly. 'I'm sorry Hermione, but, we didn't want you to live in an orphanage, and your Aunt and Uncle already had to burden your brother .'  
  
'I have a brother?' Hermione was shocked.  
  
'Yes dear, you have a brother.' Mrs Granger said.  
  
'Who? Where? Where is he? Do I know him? Is he a wizard?' Hermione wanted to know everything possible about her brother.  
  
'I'm sorry Hermione, but all we know is that you are unidentical twins.' Mrs Granger told her. This came as a real shock to Hermione, she almost fell off her chair.  
  
'Twin? I have a twin? Why didn't you tell me sooner?' Hermione asked.  
  
'How could we? Trish and I didn't think you'd be able to cope with this at such a young age.' Mr Granger said, he sneezed again as Crookshanks walked past him.  
  
'You could have had the decency to tell me, I mean, a brother, a TWIN brother!' Hermione got to thinking, who did she know, who might be her brother? 'Do you know my real parents names?'  
  
'No, sorry Hermione, we don't, but we could give you the adoption agency's number so you could find out, not like it would help much as they're dead.' Mrs Granger said.  
  
'Give me the number.'  
  
'Alright.' Mr Granger grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a number down. Hermione snatched it up and ran to the phone. She hastily dialled the number.  
  
'Hello Klayten Adoption Clinic, how may I help you?' A lady answered the phone.  
  
'Hi, my name is Hermione Granger, well, Granger isn't actually my last name, I was adopted 15 years ago, by Paul and Trish Granger. I was just wondering, do you have my birth parents on file?'  
  
'Hmmm, let's see, Paul and Trish Granger, YES! Here we are, you were adopted on the 6th August, birthday, 1st July, birth parents, James and Lily Potter. I hope that helps ma'am.' Hermione hung up the phone. She sat down on the floor, hard. That meant, that Harry was her brother! Oh my God! Hermione thought, this couldn't be happening. Her adoption parents walked into the room.  
  
'Love, did you find out who your birth parents are?' Mr Granger asked. Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
'Harry Potter is my brother.' She said, before fainting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* What do you think so far? I'm sorry if I got the date wrong, I can't remember when Harry's birthday is, but just let me know if it's not the 1st of July, thanks lots! I'll try to have another chapter up soon. *~  
  
~Please be sure to check out my other Fic's (if you like this one, and even if you don't like this one!). They're called "Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will" & "Under False Circumstances". Thanks~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	2. The Attack

I've Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Wow, 5 reviews in one day! Happy! Thanks to Jamie Potter, Meneharma, Xam, Xamphie & Xamphia - lol -, Dauphin, and angelbaby (I think I did put in that Harry and Hermione are Unidentical twins, you might have missed that). Don't worry I will be able to squish in some Hermione/Draco in here somewhere! I try to get chapters up asap, so I don't make you wait too long. *~  
  
Chapter 2 ~ The Attack  
  
Hermione woke to find herself lying in bed. Mr and Mrs Granger were beside her bed both carrying worried expressions on their faces. Mrs Granger removed the cold cloth from Hermione's forehead (A/N :- my mum always used to do that when I got sick).  
  
'Hermione, dear, are you alright? You just fainted, just like that?' Mrs Granger said.  
  
'Yeah,' Hermione said rubbing her haid. 'I guess I was just shocked, I mean, I still am, but, oh my God! Harry's my brother! Oh wait til Ron hears about this!' Hermione spotted a glass of water on her bedside table, and took a sip.  
  
'Hermione, sweety, would you still like to meet up with Harry and Ron at Diagon Alley on the 19th?' Mr Granger asked.  
  
'How can I not? I mean, they are my best friends, and Harry IS my brother .' Hermione trailed off. She was completely stunned, why hadn't her parents told her about this sooner? Hermione began to get angry. 'How could you keep this from me, all these years? Knowing that somewhere out there, I have a brother, who just happens to be one of my best friends.' She accidentally knocked over her glass in rage.  
  
'We just thought that it might be too much for you to handle.'  
  
'Why don't you stop thinking that I'm a child? I'm not! You can't treat me like one anymore.' She gestured for them to leave, and Mr and Mrs Granger, looking defeated, left the room. Hermione glared at them.  
  
As soon as she heard the last footsteps fading down the stairs, Hermione grabbed her Quill and Parchment, and began to write a letter;  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Guess what? I'm adopted, and my birth parents are your parents, and you just happen to be my twin.  
  
Love Hermione.  
  
PS, I can come to Diagon Alley on the 19th.  
  
Hermione looked at it in disgust, scrumpled up the parchment and threw it out her window. She lay her head on the desk and began to cry. Why couldn't she have just been normal, like everyone else?  
  
After a few hours of Hermione letting all her emotions out, she had no more tears. To busy herself, Hermione curled up in her chair with Hogwarts: A History, and began to read. Reading was the only thing that Hermione really loved. But no, that was Hermione Granger. This is Hermione Potter. She had to live up to her brother. Oh crap, Hermione thought. This wasn't going to work either way. Hermione needed to go for a walk.  
  
'Come on Crookshanks.' She said to her cat, and walked outside.  
  
~***~  
  
(There's a meanwhile!)  
  
Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up at the Burrow to the searing pain of his scar burning. This was normal these days, since Voldemort had come back. He saw Hedwig sitting in her cage, pruning her feathers. She hooted softly, indicating to Harry that Hermione had written back. Harry went over to the table in Ron's room where there was a rolled up piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'll try to be at Diagon Alley, but I can't make any promises.  
  
I've been having a great summer, sorry about the Dursleys, but it's good that you're at Ron's place now.  
  
Well, if I don't see you at Diagon Alley, I'll be sure to see you on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Love Hermione.  
  
Cool. Harry thought. Hermione might be able to make it. Ginny came into the room.  
  
'Good morning Harry, oh, what's that?' She asked, spotting the letter in Hermione's hand.  
  
'Nothing, just a reply from Hermione.' Harry said. His scar burned again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hermione had just passed the large, pretty fountain in the park near her house. Her wand was tucked neatly into her jacket pocket. She figured now, that if Voldemort realised that Hermione was Harry's sister, well, it's just too horrible to think about.  
  
Crookshanks and Hermione rounded a corner, and a tall man dressed in black stepped in frount of her! Hermione tried to scream but a gloved hand was over her mouth in an instant. She tried to pull out her wand, but he had her hands restrained.  
  
Hermione bit down hard on the thick glove. No luck, the glove must have been Dragon Hide, extremely hard to penetrate. Crookshanks meowed loudly, causing the man to loosten (only slightly) his grip on Hermione's arms. She wiggled her way out of his grasp, and grabbed her wand. She pointed it at his head, but he didn't look as if he was scared at all. She couldn't talk. Meaning Hermione was done for, unless .  
  
She kicked his shin. Crookshanks jumped (an amazing jump) and landed on his head, where he clawed at the man's face. Hermione saw her chance and bolted. Crookshanks scratched him one last time, lept down, and sprinted after his master.  
  
Hermione didn't stop until she had reached her house. She was sure that the man was a Death Eater. Voldemort must know, was her first thought. Why else would he send a Death Eater after me? She burst into the house.  
  
'Hermione! Are you alright?' Mrs Granger ran up to her, Hermione had some blood on her cheek from when Crookshanks attacked.  
  
'I'm fine mum, I just think I need a lie down.' Hermione broke away from Mrs Granger, and headed for the bathroom.  
  
She washed her face to get off the blood, and went into her room, where she flopped on her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* That just kinda came to me, I didn't plan putting that in at all! I'll write another chapter soon, but I do have to manage my other fics. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	3. Shopping In Diagon Alley

I've Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Okay, I can't wait another day to write another chapter (don't hate me!)! so here it is, thanks to Avri, sorry it's happening too fast, but I really like to get to the good parts! Lol! I'm skipping straight to 19th, can't think of anything to fill in the gap except Hermione getting all emotional, hope you don't mind. Enjoy. *~  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Shopping In Diagon Alley  
  
Hermione woke on the 19th of August, and remembered that she had to get to Diagon Alley. After a quick watch check (8:45am), Hermione grabbed a quick shower, and went downstairs to ask Mrs Granger to take her to the Leaky Cauldron. She was greeted by Crookshanks.  
  
'Hello Crookshanks, you up for a visit to Diagon Alley? Wouldn't want to leave you with dad, he's allergic.' Hermione gave her cat a quick scratch behind his ears, and headed to the loungeroom.  
  
Her parents were in their, Mr Granger, in his usual position in his chair reading the daily newspaper, and Mrs Granger, playing the Grand Piano. Hermione walked in.  
  
'Morning.' She said in the middle of a yawn.  
  
'Oh, good morning Hermione dear, you haven't forgotten that you need to go to Diagon Alley today, have you?' Mrs Granger said, stopping the piano music.  
  
'No, I haven't forgotten, I was actually wanting to know if you would take me to the Leaky Cauldron?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Sure, sure, Hermione, I'll just grab my coat.' Mrs Granger left the room. Hermione took a seat next to Mr Granger. She didn't expect conversation out of him, as he usually didn't like being disturbed while reading the paper, but this morning was different.  
  
'Hermione, are you planning on telling this Harry Potter lad that you're his sister?' Mr Granger asked, looking over his half-moon specticals.  
  
'Well, I haven't really thought about that much, I guess it would shock Harry, and I don't want to put stress on him.'  
  
'Oh, alright then love, you could tell him if you like, I mean, no one's stopping you. . .'  
  
'And no one's gonna force me either.' Hermione growled. The conversation was over. 'Come on Crookshanks' Hermione and Crookshanks walked out the door closely followed by Mrs Granger.  
  
~***~  
  
'Harry! Ron!' Hermione had arrived at Florish and Blotts. She ran up to the two, and gave them both big hugs (Oh come on, she hasn't seen them all summer).  
  
'Hello Hermione.' Ron and Harry echoed.  
  
'Where's your parents? Don't you normally bring them along?' Harry asked. Hermione almost looked like she would cry again, but quickly smiled.  
  
'Mum's gone Muggle shopping and dad's at home reading the daily paper.' Hermione said, not missing a beat.  
  
'Ah, fair enough. Ginny's running around here somewhere.' Ron said. 'We lost her after we went to Gringotts. I told Harry to watch her, but NOOO, he had to go and look at the new, upgraded Firebolt.' Ron added sarcastically. Harry responded with a playfull shove. Boys, Hermione thought, but she laughed all the same. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself bursting into tears and hugging Harry to death. Harry looked down.  
  
'What did ya bring him for?' He said, motioning to Crookshanks.  
  
'Oh, Crookshanks? I didn't want to leave him cooped up in the house, especially when dad's allergic.' Hermione said.  
  
'Oh, alright then, just make sure he doesn't claw me or something.' Ron said, casting the cat an evil look. Hermione resisted the temptation to tell them about her attack. If she'd have told them, they would have asked why, and then it would have led to a sticky situation, where Hermione would have to explain herself. That was not to be allowed.  
  
The trio went into Florish and Blotts to get their school textbooks. Hermione grabbed out her book list she had received earlier that month.  
  
'We need all of those?' Ron asked, whining, seeing their booklist for 6th year.  
  
'Yep.' Harry said.  
  
'Oh man!'  
  
'Oh come on Ron, it's not that many.' Hermione was busy looking at a new copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to find Them.  
  
'Not that many? There's 11!'  
  
'I'm sure you'll live.' Harry said, paying for his books.  
  
'Ron?' Hermione said in a question tone.  
  
'Yes Hermione?'  
  
'Are your parents here?'  
  
'No, they left me and Harry to take care of Ginny, we flooed here.' Ron replied as they walked out of the store.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Why?' Ron looked puzzled.  
  
'Just wondering, that's all. I was going to ask your mum how she feels now that all her children are grown up.' Hermione lied. She was really planning on spilling her guts to Mrs Weasley. She had to tell someone, or she'd explode!  
  
'That all?' Ron said, seeming completely uninterrested, he and Harry were busy goggling at the new Firebolt. Hermione sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* There's chapter 3, I have some good ideas for what's coming, but you'll just have to wait (I'm not magical, though I wish I was so I could get this story out!). What do you think so far? Apart from me making things happen too soon. . . ;) shouldn't be long before the next chapter, tomorrow maybe. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	4. Holidays Are Almost Over

I've Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Ooooh, more reviews! Excitable! Thanks to Avri, Brokenflower (thanks that was the word I was looking for!), Ashley023, Angel125 & Shdurrani! Please guys, don't forget to check my other FanFic's out, they're all described in detail on my Bio! Please review and let me know what you think *~  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Holidays Are Almost Over  
  
Back at the Granger's house, Hermione was busily packing her trunk for yet another year at her favourite school, Hogwarts. She couldn't help but think that this year would be very different to her past 5 years at Hogwarts.  
  
Mr and Mrs Granger came into Hermione's room when she'd almost finnished packing.  
  
'Hermione, dear, will you be coming back for the holidays?'  
  
'No, I think I'll stay at Hogwarts, but I'll be back for the summer holidays, so I'll see you both then.' Hermione told them, never looking up from her packing.  
  
'Oh, alright then Hermione, I suppose it is your decision, we can't force you to come home or anything, so, alright.' Mrs Granger was close to tears. She was losing her baby.  
  
That day, the last day of the holidays, went exceedingly quick, so fast, that Hermione was shocked that in a few hours she'd be on the Hogwarts Express with her friends, heading back to the gloomy, but beautiful castle.  
  
Nightime fell over London, and Hermione sat at her desk looking out at the stars, wondering if they knew her secret. She finally shook herself out of her trance, and went to bed, her last night in the Granger's house for almost another year.  
  
~***~  
  
That morning was extremely busy at the Granger house. All three were running around, trying to get Hermione organised and to Kings Cross Station ontime. They had all overslept, and it was 10.30am before they got on the road.  
  
Lucky Mr Granger could drive fast, or Hermione would have surely missed the Hogwarts Express. They made it to Kings Cross Station at 5 minutes to 11. Hermione dashed to Platforms 9 & 10, and, saying a rushed goodbye to the Grangers, and thanking them for a wonderfull summer, Hermione dashed through the barrier.  
  
She looked around Platform 9 ¾. Apart from the large train, it was empty. Hermione rushed to get on the train, and made it just as it was leaving.  
  
It took Hermione a good ten minutes to find her friends in a compartment. Ron and Harry were sitting in the end compartment looking out the window gloomily.  
  
'Oh! Hermione! There you are! We thought you'd missed the train!' Harry said, spotting Hermione.  
  
'Sorry guys, me and my parents had a bit of a sleep in.' Seeing the looks on the boy's faces, she added, 'By accident! We overslept by accident!' Hermione plonked down on the seat next to Ron. She felt somewhat closer to Ron now that Harry was her brother.  
  
'Glad you could make it Hermione, it wouldn't be Hogwarts without you.' Ron said.  
  
'Thanks Ron.'  
  
'Anytime. Hey!' Ron called out to the witch with her food trolley. Between the three of them, they bought 20 chocolate frogs, 3 bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, 10 Pumpkin Pasties, and much more.  
  
Another ½ an hour passed quickly, mainly due to the sweets that the three friends were eating. Time usually passed slowly for Hermione when she was around Harry, since she'd found out that she was her fraternal twin brother. Hermione wanted nothing more than to tell Harry that they were twins. But she didn't know what she would say, exactly, and the timing had to be perfect. Hermione was torn, confused. If she told Harry now, he'd be in too much shock after recent events (OotP), and if she left it too long, he'd be angry at her for not telling him as soon as possible, much like she was angry with her parents for not telling her she was adopted sooner. Hermione screamed inside her head, but smiled sweetly on the outside.  
  
'Good hay Ron, we get to spend another year with Snape.' Harry said sarcastically.  
  
'Well, actually Harry, if you were paying attention, you don't actually have to take Potions this year, and Snape probably won't accept you and Ron anyway. How many OWLS did you two get?' Hermione said, regaining her normal personality for show.  
  
'I got eight.' Harry said. Hermione raised her eyebrows, maybe smarts ran in the family? (A/N - since I have no idea how many OWLS can be achieved in 5th year, I guessed 10)  
  
'I got five.' Ron said grumpily. 'Better than Fred and George, but still lousy, mum was quite upset.' He put on a fake "Molly" voice, 'You could have gotten more than five OWLS, but no, you chose to get into mischeif and get less OWLS than you were capable of.' Ron finnished his immitation with a curtsey (Sp?). Hermione and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
'So Harry, I heard you got Prefect?' Hermione stopped laughing.  
  
'Yeah, I guess Dumbledore wanted me a Prefect after all.'  
  
'That's really great Harry, I'm proud of you.' Hermione sniffled.  
  
'Calm down Hermione, it's not that much of a big deal.' Harry said uncomfortably. Hermione buried her nose in a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans to keep herself from crying.  
  
'So Harry, Hermione, do you two have to go to some prefect meeting or something like that?' Ron mumbled, mainly because he had a mouthfull of chocolate frog.  
  
'Don't know. I assume that if we do need to be somewhere, another Prefect, or a Head will come and get us.' Harry answered, Hermione was still "looking for a bean that wouldn't taste awful".  
  
Although Harry was now eager for there to be some union of Prefects and Heads on the Hogwarts Express, no such thing happened. By the time they'd reached the Hogwarts Castle, Harry was in a moochy mood.  
  
'Do ya think they'd forgotten us Herm?' Harry nudged Hermione in the ribs.  
  
'Owch! No Harry, I don't think they would have had a Prefect meeting without the two Gryffindor Prefects, do you?' Hermione hissed, as they made their way up to the Castle.  
  
'Well guys,' Hermione said, walking between her best friends, and putting one arm around each of them, 'I don't know about you, but I'm glad to be back!' Ron and Harry looked weirded out, but Hermione just smiled. Man they'll be shocked when I tell 'em, Hermione thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Ahhh, yet another chapter! Now it might start to get really interresting ;) ;), for all of you who want Hermione to tell Harry, don't worry, she will, all in good time! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	5. New Beginnings

I've Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken a bit longer than I expected to get this chapter on it's way. . . I'll try to make it interesting for you all. Oh and some thank you's: to Alazne, Xoxmalfoysminexox, @~~Charmed~One~~}--, scholcomp25, sas and Befuzzled (I said that Harry is Hermione's unidentical twin brother, not that Hermione is Harry's unidentical twin brother! Lol!) *~  
  
Chapter 5 ~ New Beginnings  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall, and took their seats near their fellow Gryffindor 6th years, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbotton and Dean Thomas. The five Gryffindor 6th years were busily talking about their summers, trying to compare who had the best one. Harry plonked down into a seat next to Seamus, and Ron on his other side, while Hermione chose to be seated near her friends Pavarti and Lavender. The Great Hall was so filled with noise, that Hermione could barely hear Lavender ask her how her summer was.  
  
After a few minutes of loud, non-stop chatting from all students in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall walked in, followed by about 30 first years, all looking extremely nervous. The first years looked up at the enchanted ceiling, some of them were pointing at it, whispering nervously to their friends.  
  
'Good evening students, and welcome to Hogwarts.' McGonagall said to the first years. 'Before you can take your seat, you will firstly need to be sorted into your houses.' The aging Professor gestured to the ancient Sorting Hat sitting on it's stool. Hermione remembered back to when she was one of those first years, standing around, all eyes in the Great Hall on you, waiting for your turn to be sorted into your house. She had been nervous, but then again, everyone always was. Maybe she had been put in Gryffindor because she was Harry's sister. Hermione thought she would have been in Ravenclaw, for her smarts and everything, but the Sorting Hat had placed her in Gryffindor. . . at the time, Hermione had thought nothing of it, grateful not to be in Slytherin, but now, now that she knew she was the unidentical twin of Harry Potter, she wasn't so sure.  
  
By this time, the Sorting Hat had finished it's yearly song, and Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by Parvati, who shook her.  
  
'Hermione, pay attention, you'll miss the sorting.'  
  
Big deal, Hermione thought, as she watched someone by the name of Miranda Durshwood be sorted into Gryffindor. She unenthusiatically clapped with the rest of the Gryffindors as Miranda sat down next to Hermione. She smiled at the first year, then turned her eyes back to Professor McGonagall, who had just read out the next name; Chelsea Myhaster, who became the first Ravenclaw sorted this year. Hermione managed some more polite clapping, wondering how much longer this was going to take. Patricia Martin became the first new Slytherin. Hermione didn't even hear this. She was too envolved in her thoughts, wondering how she was going to tell Harry.  
  
Twenty-seven sorted first years later, Dumbledore stood up, and cleared his throat.  
  
'Welcome back to all older students, and welcome to Hogwarts first years. A reminder to students that the Dark Forrest is strictly out of bounds for ALL students.' Dumbledore stopped to adjust his half-moon spectacles. 'After events which took place last year, every student is to be in the Castle by five o'clock every evening, the penalty resulting in points being taken off your house.'  
  
Miranda looked sulky.  
  
'My parents always let me stay out until nine.' She pouted. Hermione glared at her, she has no idea, leave her alone. . . Hermione thought. Dumbledore continued.  
  
'Now that all that has been cleared up, I am proud to introduce you all to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year, Professor Snape.' A few murmurs rang through the Great Hall. Dumbledore raised a hand to silence the students, and he continued. 'Secondly, I would like you all to acknowledge our new Potions Master, Professor Trelawney.' Hermione gasped, along with Lavender and Parvati. She, along with the rest of the school, was well aware that Professor Trelawney had lost her job as the Divination Professor the previous year, due to one Maddam Umbridge, the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, of whom no one had taken a liking to, excluding Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins.  
  
'That's a shocker.' Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, who both made small noises of agreement. Hermione had hated Professor Trelawney ever since their third year, when she had walked out of her classroom and dropped Divination. Now she had to put up with the old, cranky bat for Potions.  
  
'And finally,' Dumbledore said after the murmurs had died down finally, 'You all would remember Firenze, our acting Divination Professor from last year. Firenze will be taking the position permanently. Another twinkle shon in Dumbledore's eyes. 'And our fill-in Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Professor Grubby-Plank, will be staying this year.'  
  
At this announcement, the Slytherin's sniggered, while Harry and Ron let out snorts of dissaproval. Hermione didn't mind Professor Grubby-Plank much, as she was a "Proper Professor" in Hermione's view. But to Harry and Ron, she was a crazy old witch who had no skill at teaching.  
  
Dumbledore said four final words;  
  
'Let the feast begin!'  
  
and he was seated.  
  
~***~  
  
'Oh man, double Defence Against the Dark Arts first up. I'm beginning not to like Mondays.' Ron groaned, as Hermione and Harry, the Gryffindor Prefects, were handing out time-tables to the Gryffindor students. But clearly, Ron hadn't finnished complaining, as he then added;  
  
'And just when you think it couldn't be any worse? Double Potions straight after that. I wouldn't be surprised if Trelawney tried to predict your death again Harry.' Ron said. 'I bet the old bat doesn't know the first thing about Potions, and Dumbledore just gave her the job out of sympathy.' Harry and Hermione tried their best to leave Ron's bickering to Seamus and Dean, and continued to hand around timetables.  
  
'Miranda Durshwood?' Hermione called out. A small girl with whispy, white blonde hair and silver eyes put her hand up. Hermione laughed on the inside of the girl's resemblance of Malfoy, and handed Miranda her timetable. As Hermione was walking away, she heard Miranda telling her friend, Chloe, something of interrest;  
  
'I should have been in Slytherin. Daddy said so.' Miranda scoffed. Hermione shook this off, and wondered why it bothered her so much.  
  
~* I know, I know, sorry about this, it's pathetic, but I wanted to include what teachers were teaching which subject. I thought that was important to some extent. Please r&r! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	6. Miranda Durshwood

I've Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Hey everyone. I'll skip the author note here because I don't have anything to say! Hope you enjoy, please review! *~  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Miranda Durshwood  
  
Hermione was sitting in her favourite armchair by the fire, with her two best friends, Ron and Harry. She was studying for Arithmancy, while Harry and Ron busied themselves in a game of wizard chess.  
  
'You two should really study more, then maybe you would have gotten more OWLS, Ron, I'm talking to you more than Harry.' Hermione scoffed.  
  
Miranda Durshwood, the girl that Hermione had been wondering about all week, came and sat on the rug in front of the fire. This rug had two large lions on it, and the background was a reddish-maroon colour, but that was besides the point.  
  
'I hate lions.' Miranda suddenly said.  
  
'Why? I mean, you were put in Gryffindor by the sorting hat.' Hermione pointed out.  
  
'I should have been in Slytherin.' Miranda pouted.  
  
'The Sorting Hat said that I would have done well in Slytherin, but it still placed me in Gryffindor.' Harry pointed out.  
  
'You idiot! Hey, I know who you are! You're Harry Potter. Famous idiot who seeks attention. Trying to defeat the Dark Lord. You will fail Potter.' Miranda said. Ron, Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances. Only followers, or spawn of followers of Voldemort refered to him as the Dark Lord.  
  
'The Sorting Hat was wrong to put me in this cowardly house.' Miranda spat. 'It should have put me where I truly belong, Slytherin. All my family were in Slytherin. It's not fair! Daddy will be so angry when he finds out. He'll think I'm going wimpy or something.'  
  
Miranda waved her hands over her head in frustration. Hermione caught a glimpse of a black line on her arm, but couldn't see the entire mark, because Miranda saw her staring, and quickly pulled her pyjama sleeve down. Miranda glared at her, causing Hermione to feel uncomfortable. Hermione shot Harry and Ron a worried look, which caused confusion between the three friends.  
  
'Anyway, I want Dumbledore to get that stupid hat out so I can have serious words with it. I want a re-sorting!' Miranda said haughtily, smacking her hand on the rug.  
  
'Oh come on Miranda, Gryffindor ain't that bad you know.' Ron said, while his Bishop was disembouling Harry's Knight.  
  
'Not that bad? My father will FREAK when he finds out! Oh no no no, this isn't right. I should definitely be in Slytherin.'  
  
'Why do you think that Miranda?' Hermione asked. 'Does it have something to do with the black mark I saw on your arm?' Miranda frowned.  
  
'What? This?' She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a yin-yan with cross-bones under it. Hermione sighed and hoped her relief didn't show on her face.  
  
'Little girls like you shouldn't have tattoo's like that.' Hermione said. Miranda gave her the most intense death stare she had ever gotten.  
  
'And who are you to tell me what I can and can't have? My father gave me this tattoo himself.' Miranda said proudly.  
  
'Well then, he mustn't be a very good father. . .' Hermione said. Miranda pulled her wand on Hermione.  
  
'Not a good idea Granger.' She spat. Ron and Harry looked on in interrest, watching the small girl face up to Hermione, but Hermione just laughed.  
  
'Neither was that, Durshwood.' All of a sudden, Hermione dawned on realisation, and it showed on her face. 'Durshwood. . . Oh Miranda! I know you from the orphanage!' Hermione stopped dead as she realised what she'd said. Ron and Harry turned slowly to face Hermione.  
  
'You never told us you were adopted Hermione.' Harry said softly, Hermione looked like she was going to cry.  
  
'Yeah Hermione, how could you keep that from us? We're your best friends!' Ron added. Miranda looked like she'd just seen Nearly Headless Nick for the first time.  
  
'I-I-I'm sorry Harry, Ron, I was going to tell you, eventually, when the time was right, I-I-I just, couldn't, not yet. . .' Hermione ran up the girls staircase.  
  
Miranda shot them both evil looks.  
  
'Maybe that's why you're not in Slytherin Miranda, you were adopted.' Harry suggested.  
  
'I didn't know I was adopted.' Miranda said quietly.  
  
'Really? Who are your parents?' Ron asked.  
  
'I don't bloody know now, do I?' She snapped.  
  
'I mean your adoption parents.' Ron corrected himself.  
  
'Oh, Mr and Mrs Durshwood.' Miranda said. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
'Well DUH,' he said. 'What Ron means, is what are their first names?'  
  
'Oh, um, Joel and Loren.' Miranda said.  
  
'Ahhh, never heard of them before?' Harry said.  
  
'You should have! They are D -' Miranda stopped herself from saying anymore. 'You know what? I'm going to bed.' She said innocently. And without letting another word slip out of her mouth, Miranda climbed up off the Lion Rug, and followed Hermione's footsteps up the girls staircase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* That's a bit short, I know, but I wanted to put in the part that explained Hermione's connection to Miranda, and I wanted to "tell" Harry and Ron that Hermione's adopted, but without giving it away that Harry's her unidentical twin brother. Please review! If you like, you can check out my other stories, they're on my Bio. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	7. Revelations

I've Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Hey, wow! I have 42 reviews! OMG! So excitable! Thank you so much guys I love you all! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I had to go to an unexpected family reunion. Special thanks goes to Hermione Malfoy, October Potter-Snape, sas, @)Charmed~One~}--, Draco's Sexy Dulce a.k.a Kaye, Li- Chan, Angel125, Jaein, me (did you actually read my story in the end? Lol!), Armitage Blade, dopey, and Katrina Wellson. I'm so glad you all like my story! Here's the next chapter, and really sorry that the last one wasn't long. . . by the way, "Joel and Loren" are my friends, and they are really close friends too. Yeah anyway, I just wanted to put them in my fic! *~  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Revelations  
  
During the next few days, nothing much exciting happened, except for Ron getting a detention with Snape.  
  
'Hey Ron!' Harry called out from the other side of the common room. He had just walked down the boys staircase to talk to Hermione. Ron gave him a death stare, and plopped down next to Hermione on the couch.  
  
Ron looked at the book Hermione was reading: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Harry sauntered over and gingerly sat down next to Ron.  
  
'What did he make you do?' Harry asked calmly.  
  
'Oh, just helping him make some awful Potions to get rid of warts, and some more about curing achne or something like that. I tried not to pay attention to the slimy git.' Ron said.  
  
'Do you know what the potion was? I mean, did Snape tell you?' Hermione asked. She hadn't been listening properly to Ron and Harry's conversation.  
  
'No Hermione,' Ron spat sarcastically. 'Of corse he didn't tell me what it was.'  
  
'Well maybe you shouldn't have reacted to the Slytherin's the way you did. Malfoy was in the hospital wing for the rest of the day.' Harry said. 'Though, that's not a bad thing.' He added.  
  
In the Potions lesson responsible for Ron's detentions with Snape, the Slytherins had been wearing "Weasley Is Our King" Badges, and this time, they had a picture of Ron on themNot only this, but when they pressed a small, green button on the badges, a scene of Ron fumbling the Quaffle appeared on the badge. Ron had gone over to Malfoy and poured his Shrinking Potion all over the smirking Slytherin, which by the way, worked perfectly. By the time Crabbe and Goyle had carried the shrinking Malfoy to the hospital wing, he was the size of Barbie, and still going.  
  
'It was worth it.' Ron said blankly.  
  
'Well Ron, I certainly hope you learned your lesson.' Hermione said, between reading chapters in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.  
  
'Yeah.' Ron mumbled under his breath, 'I learned that Snape smells like a Dementor.' He said this so that only himself and Harry could hear it. They burst out laughing causing Hermione to give them stern looks.  
  
'You should at least start on your Transfiguration homework, it's due in two days.' Hermione said.  
  
By this time, it was well past midnight, and the only people left in the common room were Hermione, Harry, Ron, Dean, Ginny, Miranda and her friend Chloe. Ginny and Dean were still dating from last year, and Ron wasn't happy about this. He glowered at Dean as the couple were playing a game of exploding snap, Ginny seemed to take one everywhere she went these days. Miranda and Chloe were sitting on the other side of the common room to Hermione, Harry and Ron, and they were talking in hushed voices. Harry looked at the two Gryffindor girls, and shook his head.  
  
'I wonder what they're talking about.' He asked. 'Oh, and Hermione, I need to talk to you later.' He added casually. If Hermione was shocked, she certainly hid it well behind her large book.  
  
'Sure thing.' She muttered, with her nose buried in the pages.  
  
Dean and Ginny kissed goodnight, all the while with Ron giving Dean a mean look, and they went to bed.  
  
'I'm going to bed.' Ron grumbled, and got up. Hermione and Harry both knew he was going to keep an eye on Dean, but they each said nothing.  
  
Pretty soon, Chloe had also given in to sleep, and gone off to bed, leaving Hermione, Harry and Miranda, who kept casting them evil looks. She eventually came over and sat on her usual spot on the rug.  
  
'What do you want Miranda?' Harry asked, impatiently, wanting her to go to bed so he could talk to Hermione.  
  
'Well, Harry, since you asked, I want to talk to you and Hermione.' Miranda said.  
  
'Oh, what about Miranda?' Hermione asked soothingly. She had a soft spot for the small girl now that she knew that Miranda was a connection to her past.  
  
'Well. . . you know how, oh, never mind.' Miranda got up and went up the girls staircase. Harry looked at Hermione, puzzled.  
  
'She'll talk when she's good and ready.' Hermione said simply. Meanwhile, Harry was thinking of a way to tell Hermione what was on his mind.  
  
'So Hermione, I've been meaning to talk to you about something important.' Harry said, rather uncomfortably. Hermione gave a scared look. What if he knew that they were unidentical twins? What if he was mad at her for not telling him! A million crazy thoughts like these were running through Hermione's head, so she didn't notice that Harry had slid closer to her on the couch. When she DID notice, her eyes widened considerably.  
  
'What is it Harry?' Hermione shifted uncomfortably.  
  
'Well,' Harry began, sliding his arm around Hermione's shoulders. 'I was just thinking, in the past few weeks, I've become, well, rather attracted to you.' Harry said. Hermione jumped up off the couch in alarm. Harry continued as Hermione spluttered, trying to get words to form in her mouth. 'Anyway, I was just wondering, if you and me would ever have a chance together?' Harry stopped. Hermione felt weak.  
  
'H-H-Harry, um, you d-d-don't u-u-understand.' Hermione stuttered. Harry looked surprised. He was sure Hermione had noticed him a lot more this year than normally.  
  
'What? I keep seeing you looking at me strangely, and you act as if you like me, so what's the big deal?' Harry said, now standing.  
  
'You'd better sit d-d-down Harry.' Hermione said, tears trickling down her cheek. Harry did as he was told and sat down. Hermione sat on the couch next to him.  
  
'What Hermione? What's wrong?' Harry demanded. She looked at her brother with sadness in her eyes.  
  
Here goes nothing, Hermione thought.  
  
'Harry, you know how I accidentally let it slip that I was adopted the other night?' Harry nodded. ' Well, I found out who my birth parents were.'  
  
'Were? Does that mean they're dead?' Harry asked. Hermione nodded sadly, and continued.  
  
'Well, the Orphanage that I was in before the Grangers adopted me told me something else, something of great interest.'  
  
'What?' Harry asked.  
  
'That I have an unidentical twin brother.' Hermione said softly, as though someone was eavesdropping and could hear her. A look of realisation dawned on Harry, but he still asked,  
  
'Who?'  
  
Hermione started to cry again.  
  
'You Harry. My parents were Lily and James Potter, and you are my unidentical twin brother.'  
  
Harry felt shocked. No WONDER he felt a connection to Hermione. He hugged her.  
  
'I guess I didn't like you in that way, I loved you because you're my sister.' Harry felt weird saying those words, he had never known any real family before, and he was surprised now to finally know that one of his best friends was really his sister. Hermione sniffed.  
  
'Dumbledore must have taken you to the Dursleys because you would be safe there with your Aunt around, and he must have thought dumping two magical children on the muggles would be too much, so he took me, the one in less danger, to the Orphanage.' Hermione said.  
  
'I don't understand though, I mean, if you were there, how come Voldemort didn't try to kill you either?' Harry's eyes suddenly misted over.  
  
'The Prophecy.' Hermione said, reading Harry's mind.  
  
'What if that's you, and not me?' Harry wondered. 'We have to speck to Dumbledore.'  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. Then, as if taking back what she had just agreed to;  
  
'No! We can't. My parents said that I wasn't supposed to know about you, they weren't supposed to tell me about my unidentical twin brother. Dumbledore'll be furious!' Hermione said abruptly.  
  
'Fine, we won't talk about this to Dumbledore, yet. But I would like to know why he never told us, and about the Prophecy. . .' Harry trailed off.  
  
'I never thought of that before, you know Harry. The Prophecy never crossed my mind until just now. I don't know.' Hermione ended, feeling rather stupid and wishing she had said nothing.  
  
'Hermione,' Harry started. Hermione knew this tone of voice well, and her heart sank. She had been hoping Harry wouldn't ask her.  
  
'I was just wondering Hermione, we've been back at school for a while, and you chose not to tell me? Why were you keeping this from me?' Harry finished. Hermione's eyes filled with un-cried tears once again.  
  
'I'm, I'm sorry Harry, I was trying to tell you, but I thought, because of Sirius, and, the, things that happened last year, I guessed, I thought you wouldn't be able to handle it all. And I'm sorry! When I found out my - the Grangers had been hiding it from me all those years, I was furious. I knew - I thought you'd be the same, but I just, I couldn't tell you. Well, not then anyway. I needed the perfect time to tell you. . . I'm, I'm sorry.' Hermione's tears had now streamed down her face. She buried her head in her hand, and Harry wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.  
  
'Shhhhhh,' Harry said soothingly, 'It's okay Hermione, I understand. You should go to bed, I mean, I'm going to go get some sleep, I'm just saying you should get some rest.' Harry stuttered, not knowing whether he was making sense or not. Hermione nodded, hugged Harry once more, and trudged up the girls staircase.  
  
~***~  
  
Harry continued to stare into the fire long after Hermione left. He was waiting to see Sirius, as he normally did when he was in situations such as this, however, his Godfather's head never appeared in the golden flames. He hadn't noticed the sunlight streaming through the windows, and he most certainly had not noticed the common room filling with the Gryffindor's. Ron came over and plonked down next to Harry.  
  
'Harry, you look like you haven't had any sleep.' Ron yawned. Harry looked at him surprised that it was morning already. Harry was silently thankful that it was a Saturday, and he could go back to sleep after Quidditch. Ron was already in his Quidditch Robes, with his broom at ready.  
  
'Ron, I'm just going to go change.' Harry mumbled, stifling a yawn, and walked up to the boys dormitories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* I hope that was long enough for you guys. Made up for the short one! Thanks once again to all my reviewers, and I'll keep you posted !! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	8. Quidditch Gone Wrong

I've Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Wow! I have 52 reviews for this one fic! That's more than all my other 3 combined! Wooh! Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter; sas, mdemanatee, October Potter-Snape, Serpena, Lorelei the Waffle, Draco is the Man, gabbygirl, shdurrani, and Candy McFierson. *~  
  
Chapter 8 ~ Quidditch Gone Wrong  
  
Ron had stayed in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for Harry, while everyone else had gone down to breakfast. He was getting rather impatient, and was about to leave, when Harry appeared at the base of the boys staircase. Ron looked relieved, and sighed heavily.  
  
'There you are Harry, what took you so long?' Ron said exasperatedly. He walked over to the entrance, hoping to squeeze in a piece of toast and some bacon before the Quidditch Match started. Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw.  
  
'I was getting ready.' Harry explained bluntly. 'I couldn't find my Firebolt.' Ron looked at him in an uneasy fashion.  
  
'It was on your bed Harry.' Ron frowned in suspicion. Harry smacked his head.  
  
'Always the last place you look isn't it?' He said feebly. Ron shrugged, and led his best friend out of the Gryffindor Common Room, and down to breakfast.  
  
When they got there, Harry noticed that Hermione was no where to be seen. He walked over to where Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were sitting. They were giggling uncontrollably, and stopped suddenly when Harry arrived behind them.  
  
'Harry.' Parvati said.  
  
'What do you want?' Lavender said with a smirk on her face.  
  
'Well, I WAS wondering if you knew where Hermione is, but now I'm wondering what you find that's so funny, and I can't be let in on it.' Harry said, putting his hand on Lavender's shoulder and squeezed it rather too harshly. Lavender flinched, and removed Harry's hand from her shoulder. Parvati coughed loudly.  
  
'Sorry Harry, we don't know where your precious Hermione is, but if we see her, we shall be sure to let you know where she is.' Parvati smirked.  
  
'Yeah, we all know how, protective you are of your dear, sweet Hermione.' Lavender added, putting emphasis on the words "protective" and "Hermione". Harry looked at her with curiosity.  
  
'What do you mean by that Lavender?' He asked.  
  
'Nothing, nothing, she doesn't mean anything by that.' Parvati said sarcastically. Harry, not trusting the two girls as far as he could throw them, left them alone, sniggering at him as he left.  
  
'What was that all about?' Ron asked as Harry plopped down in the spare seat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table.  
  
'I have no idea.' Harry said, 'But I think those two know more than they're saying.' Harry had lowered his voice to a whisper.  
  
'What do you mean by that Harry?' Ron asked.  
  
'I don't know.' Harry shook his head abruptly, and ate his breakfast.  
  
'Never mind them, they've probably just spotted a hot guy running around the school or something like that.' Ron said carelessly. 'Come on Harry, we have to go to our game.' He bounded out the door, followed not-so-closely by Harry.  
  
When Dolores Unbridge had been stripped from her position as Hogwarts High Inquisitor at the end of the previous year, the ban that said Harry couldn't play Quidditch had been lifted by none other than Professor McGonagall. Harry had been given his Firebolt back, and the trolls guarding it had been sent back to where they came from. No one was quite sure where this was though. . . Harry couldn't express his gratitude towards the witch, however, Ginny had been quite disappointed when she found out she would no longer be the Gryffindor Seeker.  
  
The entire school was assembled in the Grand Stands surrounding the school's one and only Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Harry and Ron joined their team mates in the change rooms. The Gryffindor captain was Katie Bell.  
  
Harry could faintly hear the Slytherin's chanting "Weasley is our King" out in the stands.  
  
'Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single thing,  
That's why Slytherin's all sing:  
Weasley is our King.  
  
'Weasley was born in a bin  
He always lets the Quaffle in  
Weasley will make sure we win  
Weasley is our King.'  
  
'Ignore them Ron, they're just mad that we beat them last year.' Harry urged Ron, but now the Slytherin's were singing with pride, and volume. . .  
  
'Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley is our King.'  
  
Ron's ears were turning a nice shade of magenta. Harry waved his hand over Ron's eyes, but Ron was staring into space, unaware of the game.  
  
'Ron, RON! Don't let them get to you, remember, you stopped them from winning the Quidditch Cup last year, remember?' Harry urged. The two of them were ignoring Katie's speech.  
  
'Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring . . .'  
  
Ron clenched his fists together and had a snarl plastered on his face.  
  
'Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in . . .'  
  
Katie led the Gryffindor team out onto the Quidditch Pitch. Harry saw the Ravenclaw team zooming out on their brooms from the other side of the pitch. The normal circle formed in the middle of the pitch, with the two seekers, Harry and Cho, above their teams. Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air, and Katie grabbed it immediately.  
  
The new commentator, appointed by Professor McGonagall herself, was none other than Miranda Durshwood. She was watching the Gryffindor team's Seekers with interest.  
  
'Miss Durshwood, are you just going to stand there and watch, or actually do what you're appointed to do, and commentate the match.' McGonagall said sternly.  
  
'Sonorus.' Miranda mumbled, her wand pointing at her throat, causing her voice to magnify.  
  
'KATIE BELL HAS THE QUAFFLE - CUTTING IT CLOSE BETWEEN THAT BLUDGER AND BRETT YOUNG.' Miranda said, commentating the match.  
  
Harry zoomed around in circles, looking not for the Snitch, but for Hermione. She had never missed one of Harry's matches, but now. . .  
  
Come on Hermione, where are you? Harry silently urged.  
  
'GRYFFINDOR SCORE! TEN NIL TO GRYFFINDOR. HARDY HAS THE QUAFFLE, AS RAVENCLAW TRY TO GET A GOAL. . .'  
  
'Weasley is our King,  
Weasley was born in a bin,  
He cannot save a single thing  
That's why all we Slytherin's sing:  
Weasley is our King!'  
  
Sung the Slytherin's.  
  
'HARDY PASSES TO WILKINSON, WILKINSON GOES FOR THE MIDDLE RING, WEASLEY BLOCKS - WEASLEY DOESN'T BLOCK. . . RAVENCLAW SCORE, TEN ALL.'  
  
Harry dipped and dived around the stadium, trying desperately to find Hermione's smiling face in the mass of students.  
  
'WEASLEY IS OUR KING,  
WEASLEY IS OUR KING . . .'  
  
Harry could hear the Slytherin's as they bellowed out their song. He looked frantically at the Gryffindor section of the stands, searching for Hermione's bushy hair. The Gryffindor's started cheering, a song to match the Slytherin's.  
  
'Weasley saves everything,  
He never leaves a single ring,  
That's why we Gryffindor's all sing:  
Weasley is our King!'  
  
There was a moment of silence in Harry's brain when he spied the Snitch, lingering near Ron's goal posts. He dove, not seeing anything but the Snitch. Harry was sure that Cho was hot on his tail, but he couldn't be worried about her now, not with the Golden Snitch just another few hundred meters . . .  
  
'AND BEATER ALICE GARCIA FROM RAVENCLAW KNOCKS BLUDGER TOWARDS WEASLEY! WEASLEY AVOIDS BLUDGER, BUT, OH NO! POTTER AND CHANG ARE AFTER THE SNITCH! WATCH OUT -'  
  
Harry heard nothing, but instead, he saw Hermione, standing on the ground outside the stadium. He looked back for just a second to see where he was going. Harry felt a sudden force against his face, a bludger. He had just enough time left to see a large smile on Cho's face, Snitch in her hand.  
  
~***~  
  
Harry woke in the Hospital Wing. He heard some voices coming from outside his curtain. Fumbling for his glasses, Harry overheard what the voices were saying. He recognised one as Miranda's, one as Dumbledore's, one as Hermione's, and the other was Ron.  
  
'Professor, I tried to warn him, but he just kept flying, as if he didn't hear me, and then, I think he looked over somewhere to the right of the stands, and -' Miranda was saying, but she was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
'Miss Durshwood, I strongly advise you to go back to your common room, and wait there for further notice. Professor McGonagall will inform you of the next Quidditch Match you are to commentate. Thank-you.' Dumbledore finnished, and Harry heard footsteps leave the Hospital Wing.  
  
'Ron? Hermione? Professor Dumbledore?' Harry called out weakly. In an instant, the three of them were at his bedside.  
  
'Oh Harry, thank gosh you're awake! You had us all worried there for a minute, but I knew you'd pull through.' Ron grinned at Harry.  
  
'W - What happened?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Sorry guys! I'm terrible, well, at least you know what happened! And if you don't . . . mua ha ha ha ha! Hope you liked the chapter, I figured I'd leave Miranda a mystery for a few more chapters ;) he he he! I'm so evil! Don't forget to review, and check out my other stories if you like, they're on my profile. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	9. At Last

I've Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Hey guys, I'm not bothering to wait another day so I can have reviewers to thank from the previous chapter, I'm just going to go ahead and write this now, so hope you like! *~  
  
Chapter 9 ~ At Last  
  
'Harry, you were hit in the face with a speeding bludger.' Hermione explained.  
  
'Yeah Harry, what were you doing looking out of the fields anyway? You should have been concentrating on the Snitch if anything!' Ron exclaimed.  
  
'Gryffindor lost Harry. Cho caught the Snitch, but she dropped it immediately to see if you were ok, but Ravenclaw still won.' Hermione said sadly.  
  
'Harry, what were you looking at ourside the Quidditch Pitch?' Dumbledore asked. Harry looked over at Hermione.  
  
'You Hermione, you were out there, and I was watching you to see why you weren't at the match.' Harry said shakily. Hermione looked confused.  
  
'But Harry, I was in the stands, next to Ron. You saw me there, didn't you Ron?'  
  
'She was right next to me the whole time!' Ron said. 'Besides, why would Hermione matter more than winning a game of Quidditch?' Hermione shot Ron a nasty glare.  
  
'I was just - um, I thought Hermione was in trouble when I didn't see her, watching me. She, um, always watches me play Quidditch.' Harry said feebly. Ron looked puzzled, but Dumbledore smiled, and there was that familiar twinkle in his eye. Ron looked from Hermione to Harry, from Harry to Dumbledore, and from Dumbledore back to Hermione.  
  
'What am I missing?' Ron demanded.  
  
'Mr Weasley, I do believe that our Hermione has discovered something she shouldn't have.' Dumbledore said. Hermione looked as if she was going to faint. Harry went pale. He remembered what Hermione had said about her not supposed to know they were brother and sister.  
  
'What? What's going on? Will someone just please tell me?' Ron whined.  
  
'Patience Mr Weasley, Harry and Hermione here will tell you when they feel ready for you to know.' With that, Dumbledore got up, and left the Hospital Wing.  
  
Ron looked from Hermione to Harry, about five times, before he spoke.  
  
'What are you two keeping from me?' Ron demanded. Hermione looked at Harry questionably.  
  
'Well, what do you say Harry? He's going to find out sooner or later, might as well be now.' Hermione said quietly.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
'Well, is one of you going to tell me or what?' Ron said urgently.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
'You tell him.' She said.  
  
'Well Ron, sit down.' Harry gestured to the chair by his hospital bed. Ron sat down in the chair, but he was lingering on the edge to hear what Harry had to say.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, and sat up with great pain. Hermione gently touched Harry's nose.  
  
'Ron, Hermione and I are unidentical twins.' Harry said bluntly. Ron fell off the edge of his chair.  
  
'You're WHAT? Did I hear right or am I delusional? You're twins?! When did you find this out?' Ron babbled.  
  
'You heard correctly Ron. Harry and I are brother and sister twins.' Hermione looked at Ron, her eyes sparkling with joy, now that Ron knew. She hated him not knowing.  
  
Ron seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
'I-I-I don't know what to say you guys, how could you not tell me - um, how did you find out Hermione - why didn't you tell me sooner - when did you tell Harry?' Ron spluttered. Harry grinned.  
  
'I'm just happy to have living family.' He looked lovingly at Hermione.  
  
'What about the Dursleys?' Hermione asked.  
  
'They don't count.' Harry said blankly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Probably my shortest chapter yet, but I had to include somewhere where they told Ron. And besides, I'm posting it with the other chapter, so it's not too bad. School's started again, so it might take a while longer to get chapters out, sorry! Hope you forgive me, please review! Love you all! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	10. Switch

I've Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Okay, this is the next chapter, I hope things will be explained in this chapter that some of you were confused about Hermione being in the stands "and" outside the stadium. . . that was very confusing, as I can imagine. . . Thanks to my 74 REVIEWERS! The new ones, thanks heaps everyone - CR, Serpena, Dralor, Black_Rose121, sas, Angel125, K00lgirl1808, Scholcomp25 (please finish Annie!), DrAcOLuVeR79, Li-Chan, kura52, Katina Wellson, mdemanatee. *~  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Switch  
  
Harry was finally out of the hospital, his nose made a full recovery, and he was out of the Hospital Wing within the week. His only curiosity left about the whole incident was that Hermione was somehow in two places at once.  
  
Harry had a gut feeling it had something to do with Parvati and Lavender. They had been laughing, and giggling that Saturday morning at breakfast. He couldn't help but wonder if they were up to something.  
  
Harry was sitting in the Library, looking up some ancient Trolls for Professor Binns's homework essay. Hermione and Ron were out on the grounds. Hermione was, believe it or not, helping Ron train for Quidditch. She was throwing Quaffles through the air trying to get it past Ron.  
  
Harry spotted Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister in Ravenclaw, and he gathered up his books and walked over to her.  
  
Padma looked up at Harry, who dumped his books on the table next to Padma, and sat down.  
  
'Can I help you Harry?' She asked. 'I don't believe we've ever spoken.'  
  
'No, but I was just wondering about your sister.'  
  
Padma looked at Harry as if to say, "what the hell about my sister?" But smiled sweetly and said;  
  
'Oh, what about Parvati?'  
  
'Have you spoken to her lately?' Harry asked. Padma looked as if there was a piece of rotten cheese in front of her nose.  
  
'Have I spoken to her lately?' Padma said sarcastically and scowled. 'She's my sister, or corse I've spoken to her lately!'  
  
'Well, anyway,' Harry said ignoring the sarcasm from the Ravenclaw. 'Has she said anything about Hermione?'  
  
'Hermione? Isn't that the girl who always gets top grades in Gryffindor? She should have been in Ravenclaw.' Padma said.  
  
'The very same. Now, has Parvati or Lavender said anything to you about her?' Harry said, starting to get frustrated with the girl.  
  
'Oh so now it's Lavender as well? Can't you make up your mind?' Padma hissed. At this point, Harry was extremely annoyed, and smacked his hand on the table.  
  
'Would you please just tell me if you've heard anything about Hermione?' Harry said, gritting his teeth.  
  
'I've heard things about her, just the other day Malfoy was saying that she's a Mudblood. I heard that.' Padma said, clearly acting stupid to annoy Harry. It was working.  
  
'Listen Padma, you know damn well what I'm talking about, now either Parvati and Lavender have said something to you about Hermione, or they haven't. Please answer truthfully.' Harry said, losing his temper, knowing it'd get the better of him. Padma sighed.  
  
'Well, Parvati did tell me something about her overhearing you and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room.' Padma said, looking down quickly at her books. Harry gulped.  
  
'What did she hear?' He dared to ask.  
  
'Something about you being in love with Hermione. She went to bed after that, so she didn't hear the rest. Parvati and Lavender now strongly believe that you are going out with Hermione.' Padma finally admitted with a sigh. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
'I have to go, seeya Padma, thanks!' Harry grabbed his books, and sped out of the library.  
  
~***~  
  
Ron did a sort of mickey-flip thing on his broom and somehow managed to stay on it, but the Quaffle soared gracefully past his ear.  
  
'Ron! What was that?' Hermione screeched, mainly because he had gotten so high up, that her talking normally would not have been heard by Ron.  
  
'Sorry Hermione, lost my balance there for a minute.' Ron called back down.  
  
'Quidditch,' Hermione said to herself in disgust, 'I should have never agreed to do this, when there was good research to be done.' She mumbled under her breath. Ron zoomed down on his broom, finally balanced again. He was carrying the Quaffle under his arm.  
  
'Thanks Hermione, but I think I'm going to go back up to the Common Room. You coming?' Ron said, as he landed beside Hermione, picking up his Clean Sweep 2002.  
  
'Sure Ron, anytime.' Hermione said, and the pair began to walk up to the Castle.  
  
'You know Hermione,' Ron said as they walked. 'You're beginning to act a lot like Harry.'  
  
~***~  
  
Harry was rushing around the Hogwarts School trying desperately to find Parvati and set her and Lavender straight.  
  
After half an hour of searching, he finally found them in the last place he looked, the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione and Ron were also there. Ron was giving Hermione a thrashing at Wizard Chess. Harry shook this off, and walked right up to Parvati.  
  
Harry kissed Parvati on the lips, and pulled back after a few seconds.  
  
'What. . . Harry? What was that - what the hell?' Parvati stammered, Lavender just burst into a fit of giggles. Harry glowered at her.  
  
'That, Parvati, was to proove that I don't love Hermione.' Harry said sternly. Parvati's eyes widened, and she gawped.  
  
'I, er, I, er, um. . .' Parvati stuttered.  
  
'That's what I thought. Why were you saying that? You are in way over your head here Parvati.' Harry said, and walked up the boys staircase.  
  
Hermione came over to Parvati and Lavender.  
  
'I saw that, what was that all about Parvati?' She said.  
  
'N-N-Nothing Hermione, don't worry about it.' Parvati and Lavender slipped out of the Portrait of the Lady in the Pink Dress.  
  
Hermione looked questionably at Ron, who just responded with a shrug and confused look.  
  
~***~ *Somewhere off the coast of England*  
  
'Master, is that really such a good idea? You will come no closer to destroying Harry Potter by completing this spell.'  
  
'I'm afraid my servant, that you are quite mistaken.'  
  
'But, but m-m-master! That spell is really dangerous! You could be killed!'  
  
'I don't have time, nor the patience to listen to your rambling. Avada Kedavra.' And the man was dead. 'Gambos Jumberty Oplerya Karmos Gutten Smitch.'  
  
~***~  
  
Harry Potter rolled in his sleep. He had just experienced the strangest dream, which included Wormtail, and, nah, it couldn't have been Voldemort? Could it? Harry didn't feel the usual pain of his scar searing on his forehead. Strange. Harry thought nothing more of it, checked the clock on his bedside table, and went back to sleep.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione Granger woke to the worst nightmare she'd had, and there was a burning pain on her forehead. She snapped her eyes open, but all she could see was a blur. She touched her forehead gingerly, and gasped as she felt an all too familiar lightning bolt scar. . . Hermione sat up with a jolt, and felt around the side table. Sure enough, Harry's glasses were sitting there. She stumbled them onto her face. Looking around the room, Hermione saw that she was in the boys dormatories, and looking down, she saw that she was Harry!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* I know that's probably been done before, but I just thought of it. . . by the way, I made Padma mean because of the way she acted at the Yule Ball in the 4th book. Sorry I didn't explain why Hermione was in "two places at once", but all will come unvailed! Hope you liked that chapter! *~ 


	11. Is It Too Late?

I've Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Hey guys, fan fiction has been down! NOOOO! So I'm really sorry about the delay with this chapter. . . I feel bad! Anyway, thanks for reviewing Li-Chan, Kura52, Serpena, Mdemanatee, Draco is the Man, Dralor, Angel125 and Katina Wellson. I can get reviews because I have 'em sent to my email address! Yay! Finally over 10 chapters! Oh, and one more thing, sorry this is so confusing! I hope you'll be able to understand it all. *~  
  
Chapter 11 ~ Is It Too Late?  
  
Professor Dumbledore had the strangest feeling that something terrible had happened to two of his Hogwarts students. Sitting in his office, the aging Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry pondered the matter. He had always had the ability of being able to pick out the students in danger, and be able to help them from mortal danger, but not with this matter. He was stumped. Two students were about to face the biggest challenge of their lives, and the Headmaster would not be able to help them.  
  
~***~  
  
The most feared Wizard since Salazar Slytherin himself paced on the green rug beside his overly large fireplace. Nagini, his large pet snake, was curled up in the corner. She took up ample space. The tall, thin Wizard carelessly tossed her a large black rat, which she casually caught in her mouth and swallowed in two gulps.  
  
'Soon Nagini, soon.' Voldemort said. 'With that bumbering old fool Dumbledore out of the way, and Harry Potter in Hermione Granger's body, he will be easy prey.' The old Wizard stopped pacing, as at that moment, Bellatrix Lestrange had entered the large room.  
  
'My Lord, we have news from our spy in Hogwarts.' She said, bowing as Voldemort approached her.  
  
'Go on then.' He said coldly.  
  
'The old fool has not sensed which students are in danger. He knows that there are two Hogwarts students in grave peril, but he cannot place his wrinkled finger on it.' Bellatrix said.  
  
'Excellent.' Voldemort turned back to the fire. 'With Harry in an unfit body to fight in, he will be destroyed.'  
  
~***~  
  
Harry woke up that morning, fumbled around for his glasses, but couldn't find them. He opened his eyes to find that he could see perfectly well without them. He gazed around his dormitories, and gasped. He was in the girls dorms! How could this have happened? Harry frantically tried to stumble out of his bed, but got caught in the bed sheets, and fell into a heap on the floor. Masses of bushy brown hair fell into his face. Parvati stirred, and sat up.  
  
'Hermione! What on Earth are you doing?' She said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Hermione? Harry thought. He looked in the nearest mirror and let out a high pitched squeal. Oh my GOD! I'm Hermione! Harry ran downstairs and into the common room. There, he saw Ron.  
  
'Morning Hermione.' He said. Harry ran over to him and shook his shoulders frantically. 'What? Hermione! Stop that! Quit it! Cut it out!'  
  
'I'm not Hermione!' Harry yelled. A few people in the common room looked over at them and laughed.  
  
'Hermione's gone mental!' Dennis Creevey said, laughing at Harry's outburst. Harry lowered Hermione's arms from Ron's shoulders and looked at him in a sarcasticish tone.  
  
'Ron, we have to go up to the boys dormitories right now.' Harry said in an urgent tone of voice. Ron looked plain confused.  
  
'Um, okay Hermione.' He said.  
  
'I'm Harry!' Harry hissed. Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes.  
  
'No you're not, you're Hermione.' Ron exclaimed as they entered the boys dorms.  
  
Hermione was sitting upright on Harry's bed, and in Harry's body.  
  
'Hermione!' Harry cried out to her.  
  
'Harry, why am I you?' Hermione trembled. Ron looked from Harry (who was really Hermione in Harry's body) to Hermione (who was really Harry in Hermione's body).  
  
'What's going on you two? Is this some sort of sick joke?' Ron asked.  
  
'No Ron! This is serious! I'm in Hermione's body, and she's in mine! How could this have happened?' Harry said, trying to stay calm, but failing miserably, deciding to kick his truck. 'Ouch!' Harry jumped around clutching Hermione's foot.  
  
'Hey! It's not as if I'm running around injuring YOUR body!' Hermione scoffed from the bed. Harry glared at her.  
  
'Woah, you guys, you need to slow down, this is too much to take in!' Ron said, backing slightly away from the pair.  
  
'Ron, this is weird. I mean, how would you like to be stuck in Hermione's body? This is not normal. Someone must have done this to us.' Harry said, brushing Hermione's bushy hair out of her eyes.  
  
'Harry,' Hermione said, looking at him. 'Do you know what this means? It means we have to play each other until such time as we get this mess all sorted out.' She said, trying desperately to tame Harry's untameable hair.  
  
'Oh my God, you're right Hermione! This really sucks! People are going to know you're not you, I mean, that you're not me, I mean – well, you know what I mean, right?' Harry stuttered, not looking pleased that he'd have to act all smart, and un-troublesome. His thoughts wandered to the Potions Dungeons, with Professor Snape.  
  
{ 'Oh, I see Miss Granger, you "forgot" to ad the armadillo bile before weed of acidophilus? Twenty points from Gryffindor, and a weeks worth of detention.' }  
  
Harry shuddered at the thought.  
  
' – and, Harry! Harry! Are you listening to me?' Hermione said rather angrily. She snapped Harry's fingers in front of "her" face.  
  
'Yes, what? Sorry Hermione.' Harry said, snapping out of his thoughts of Snape.  
  
'I was trying to tell you what we are currently doing in my Arithmancy class. It will be extremely suspicious if "I" have no idea what "I'm" doing.' Hermione said.  
  
'Oh, sorry Hermione.' Harry grumbled.  
  
'I think that if the two of you are being serious about this, then you'll have to go to the Headmaster.' Ron said, still standing over by the door.  
  
'I think you have a point Ron, Dumbledore will know what's going on. . . hopefully. . .' Hermione said, adjusting Harry's glasses.  
  
'This is weird.' Ron said.  
  
~***~  
  
Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk when Professor Dumbledore walked in. He looked somewhat dazed, and his usually sparkling eyes were misted over, with a foggy cloud look about them. Professor McGonagall looked up from the Homework Essays she was grading.  
  
'Albus, is there something wrong?' The Professor asked.  
  
'Unfortunately Minerva, I fear that two Hogwarts students are in grave danger. What's more, I have received an urgent letter from Cornelius Fudge requesting my immediate attendance in Azkaban. So it gives me great sadness to inform that I will be leaving Hogwarts for at least a month to take care of certain matters of which The Minister of Magic could not cope with.' Dumbledore paused for a minute to get his breath back. 'I am appointing you acting Headmistress for the period in which I am of absence. Take care of the students' needs Minerva, I'm counting on you. I fear that something terrible is about to be among us.' And with that, Dumbledore left the office.  
  
Minerva thought for a minute about the seriousness in Dumbledore's voice when he had spoken about the students being in grave danger, and that something terrible would soon be apon the school.  
  
She tried to brush it off, and continue grading her papers, but found it impossible, so Professor McGonagall decided to take a walk around the corridors.  
  
~***~  
  
Running down the long, winding corridors of Hogwarts school, Harry, Ron and Hermione spotted Professor McGonagall, walking around aimlessly, looking rather worried. They ran right up to her, stopping suddenly to catch their breaths.  
  
'Professor!' Harry shouted.  
  
'Please keep your voice down Miss Granger.' Professor McGonagall said sternly.  
  
'Sorry Professor, it won't happen again.' Hermione said, but covered Harry's mouth as soon as she'd let the words slip. 'Um, what I meant to say is that Hermione won't have any sudden outbursts like that again, will you Hermione.' Hermione looked at Harry sternly, and Harry kept quite.  
  
'Professor, I – we were wondering whether we could see Professor Dumbledore.' Harry said.  
  
'I'm afraid you have just missed the Headmaster, for he is on a leave of absence, and will not be returning for an entire month.' Professor McGonagall said in her stern voice. The three friends suddenly received identical sinking feelings in their stomaches.  
  
'W-W-Won't be back for a m-m-month?' Harry stuttered.  
  
'That is right Miss Granger. He received an urgent Owl from the Minister of Magic, and left for Azkaban immediately. He will not be returning for as long as it takes for him to fix Cornelius's mistakes.' McGonagall said, and made no hesitation to turn and walk away from the three flabbergasted friends.  
  
'Fat lot of good that is!' Ron said.  
  
'Ron! This is terrible! With Dumbledore gone, we may NEVER get right again! I mean, it could be one of those things that can only be reversed in a certain amount of time! We could be trapped in each other's bodies forever! This is serious!' Hermione burst out. She buried Harry's head in his hands and began to sob. This was not pretty. Harry gawped at the sight.  
  
'Hermione! Stop that!' He hissed. 'People'll think I've gone crazy!'  
  
'Sorry *sob* Harry.' Hermione said, but she stopped crying.  
  
~***~  
  
'They are weakening master.' Bellatrix Lestrange said as she waved her hand over the crystal ball to clear the image of Hermione, Harry and Ron from within it.  
  
'Excellent. And with Dumbledore out of the way, nothing is to stop me from defeating Harry Potter once and for all.' Voldemort let out a high pitched cackle at the thought of finally destroying Harry Potter.  
  
'Not long now master, their spirits are dampening, but I must warn you to act hastily, Dumbledore will soon figure out what we have done, and be back at Hogwarts before you can say Salazar Slytherin.' Bellatrix sat down in a large, red velvet chair.  
  
'You are right, as always Bellatrix.' Voldemort said, and called for his pet snake Nagini.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* There it is, sorry once again that it took a while to get out. . . I feel bad! I haven't updated my other Fic's either, I'd better get working! Lol. I will try to have another chapter posted as soon as possible, but until then, please review and let me know what you thought of that chapter. Myself, I thought it was rather corny & crappy. . . *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	12. Will He Return?

I`ve Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Holy crap guys! I have 149 reviews! That`s more than I could even have imagined to have! WHOOOOT! Thank you all so very very much, and I will take the liberty to thank every one of my reviewers! Thanks goes to Kim, drangonsprincess, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, kate, Sandra, kkroxyea, labutterfly, Lisa, Dreamsweeper, Tiffany, Nolee, B----inWaiting, Crookshanks, Amanda, jessie, Amanda L, Jessi Marie, ray, Kirsty, Harry- Potter5972, Emma, Zailie Euaphana, Evil Lady, livy black, RE16 (thanks!!), sakura, Priyanka, NotQuiteFamous, Dustin-coons, Hermione-Malfoy, kura52, Angel125, Dralor, Katina Wellson, alyssa and Serpena! Oh, I stand corrected after reading some reviews (thanks for pointing those things out!) on Ron being in the stands AND supposedly on the Quidditch pitch *feeling ashamed*, pretend that Hermione was next to Seamus, and I'll fix it when I get the chance. Also, about Trelawney being the potions teacher, that is correct, about the thingy with Snape taking points off in potions, pretend that was in DADA, and I'll fix that (once again) when I get the chance! Thanks for pointing that out !! Oh, one more thing, a few people have suggested that I get a BETA. Just wondering, if anyone wants to be my BETA, plz email me (my email address is in my bio), but if not, I'll just have to rely on spell check! on with the story! *~  
  
Chapter 12 ~ Will He Return?  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting in their Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom, completely ignoring Professor Snape, hoping he would not ask either of them a question as not to arose suspicion of their mistaken identity. Ron had been moved to the other side of the classroom for talking, when all he was really trying to do was ask Hermione what she was going to do about Harry`s Quidditch career.  
  
Hermione was letting her mind wander, as it tended to do these days. She wondered what herself and Harry could do about switching themselves back into their usual forms. She did NOT like the idea of Harry showering in her body. Just the very thought was enough to make the hairs on Harry`s head stand up.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was suspiciously having those thoughts exactly, but him, being a male, figured it would be alright, seeing as Hermione was Harry`s fraternal twin sister.  
  
Professor Snape was more cheerful than he had ever been during Harry`s time at Hogwarts. He was obviously happy about finally being assigned to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Snape had been giving out points to houses other than Slytherin for the first time in, well, EVER, and he was also taking off less points than normal.  
  
Harry didn`t much like the idea of Dumbledore being away for a month. As long as Dumbledore was at Hogwarts, Harry knew he was safe, but, giving his current situation (being in Hermione`s body), and Dumbledore being away, Harry felt extremely insecure.  
  
Hermione obviously sensed this, because she looked over at Harry, quite worried about him. She couldn`t say anything to him in class, because Snape, even though he had mellowed slightly, did not tolerate talking in his class, as Ron had discovered.  
  
What seemed like three hours later, the trio were finally out of Snape`s classroom, and sitting on a bench out in the Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
`Harry, what do you suppose we go and check in the Library to see if we can find some sort of counter curse to fix this mess?` Hermione asked, her concerned tone sounding quite out of place coming from Harry`s mouth.  
  
`I don`t know Hermione, maybe we should just wait and see what happens first okay?` Harry said.  
  
`You can`t go yourself Hermione, it`ll be really suspicious if you as Harry turns up in the Library twenty-four seven. People will get curious.` Ron said.  
  
`Maybe this is a spell like the Polyjuice Potion.` Harry said, deep in thought. A light clicked in Hermione`s brain.  
  
`That`s IT! Harry, you`re a genius! I`ve read about it before in Curses and Counter Curses by Miranda Goshawk! It`s called the Polyjuice Spell! I can`t remember much about it though. . . let`s check in the Library!` Hermione seemed determined to go look in the Library, so Harry and Ron reluctantly followed her up to the Castle.  
  
~***~  
  
`Ah HAH!` Hermione called out as she used Harry`s strong hands to pull out a rather thin, but heavy book. She lugged it over to the nearest table, and plonked it down. Harry and Ron wandered over curiously.  
  
`Is that the book?` Harry asked. `I would have thought it to be bigger than that? I mean, a book of Curses and Counter Curses?`  
  
`It`s bewitched to look small, Harry. Don`t you know anything? A book containing this much information on Curses and Counter Curses has to be disguised so that people of less intelligence will not be able to find it. They`d be looking for a thick book.` Hermione said proudly.  
  
`Oh.` Ron didn`t look impressed. The very idea of seeing ^Harry^ as a know- it-all made him feel uneasy.  
  
Hermione flipped through the thin book, which was gradually getting thicker as she turned each page. Using Harry`s eyes, she scanned each page carefully, while Harry and Ron were using a bouncy-ball which Harry had found, to play a nice game of Hand-Ball. Harry was winning, as Ron still didn`t have any idea how to play hand ball, even after Harry had gone over the rules at least a hundred times.  
  
After a long time, Ron checked his watch, finally giving up hand ball, still not remembering that the ball had to bounce in his square before it landed in Harry`s.  
  
`Hermione, we`ve been here for three hours! Can`t you borrow out that book or something? I want to go back to the common room.` Ron whinged.  
  
Hermione looked up from the book.  
  
`Ron, I`m not sure if I`m allowed to borrow this book out.` She said slowly, and continued to read the page she was on.  
  
`Why don`t we ask Madam Pince, and you can just stay right here and keep looking?` Harry suggested. Hermione seemed to have no visible objections to this, so Harry and Ron went off to look for Madam Pince.  
  
A few minutes later, they came back to Hermione, who was still flipping through the now ridiculously fat book.  
  
`Madam Pince said we can borrow it out, can we PLEASE go now?` Ron said. Hermione conjured a book mark using Harry`s wand, placed it into the book and snapped it shut.  
  
`Yes Ron, we can go now.` Was all she said.  
  
~***~  
  
Minerva McGonagall had taken the liberty to keep an extremely close eye on Harry, Ron and Hermione. She had a gut feeling that the students Albus Dumbledore had been refering to where somehow those three. She had no idea what could possibly be wrong with them, but decided to keep watch on them just in case.  
  
Minerva had noticed they had spent over four hours in the Library that afternoon, so she decided to pay Madam Pince a visit.  
  
As she stalked into the large library, she was greeted by a flying book, which hit her in the back of the head.  
  
`Oof!` Minerva cried out, and the book fell to the floor. Madam Pince came rushing to the scene, where she saw her book, Magical Creatures and where to Find Them, lying on the floor looking banged up. She glared at the stunned Professor.  
  
`What did you do to my book?` Madam Pince screeched. Minerva looked outraged at such acusations. She straightened out her hair, and glowered at Madam Pince.  
  
`Your precious BOOK hit me in the back of the head.` She grumbled. Madam Pince almost at once looked ashamed.  
  
`Sorry Minerva, it does tend to get out of control sometimes. Anyway, what can I help you with?` Madam Pince said.  
  
`I was just wondering if you happened to know what Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley were doing in here for the period of four hours this afternoon?`  
  
`Well, they did borrow out the barely findable copy of Curses and Counter Curses. I wonder how they could have located such a book?`  
  
`Miss Granger is quite bright, I`m sure she would have had no trouble finding any book.` Minerva said sternly.  
  
`Yes, well, anyway. They were in here all afternoon, playing some sort of Muggle sport and leafing through that particular book. They finally discovered they could borrow it out, and they did so. Then they left.` Madam Pince said.  
  
`Thank-you Madam Pince. Would you please inform me if they return for more such books?`  
  
`I will be sure to do that Minerva.`  
  
`Thank you.`  
  
With that, the acting Headmistress left the Library.  
  
~***~  
  
`Dumbledore`s gone? When? Why? How? When?` The Gryffindors had finally found out about Dumbledore`s sudden departure, and it was the topic of conversation throughout the common room.  
  
`I heard he`s gone to fight You-Know-Who! He`ll win for sure!` Colin Creevey was saying. Harry shot him a devious look.  
  
`Honestly, that boy doesn`t know what he`s talking about.` Harry tut-tutted for a minute or two. Ron and Hermione looked at him, dumstricken.  
  
`Harry, what did you just say?` Hermione said feebly.  
  
`Oh come on Hermione, you heard me.` Harry said, and took out his Potions essay and began to work on it. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks. They ever so slightly edged away from Harry far enough to talk.  
  
`What`s gotten into Harry? He`s acting like you Hermione.` Ron said.  
  
`I dunno, but if we don`t do something he`ll really end up like a book worm.` Hermione whispered. 'All the same,' She eyed her homework. `I think I`ll leave mine til later, and maybe copy off Harry.`  
  
Ron didn`t know what to say at this, so he mumbled something about going to bed, and scooted out of there as quickly as possible. Hermione edged back to Harry.  
  
`So Harry, do you think Dumbledore`ll be back soon?` She asked him.  
  
`No idea Hermione, why don`t you do more research on the Polyjuice Spell Counter Curse, or whats more, try to find it.` Harry said, before going back to his essay.  
  
`Nah, I think I`ll just head off to be hay?` Hermione said, yawning. Almost instinctly, she walked up the boys staircase, and found her way to Harry`s bed like she`d done it for the past 5 years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Uh-o, what`s happening to Harry & Hermione? I don`t think it`s a regular Polyjuice Spell! By the way, that was my not-so-creative idea. . . I`m ashamed I couldn`t come up with something better, but hey, that`ll have to do! Hope you like the chapter! If I get the same amount of reviews for this chapter, I`ll have to dedicate an entire chapter to thanking people!! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	13. The Attack

I've Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Hey guys, firstly, thanks to reviewers CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Enangeline De Soto, Jessi Marie, Meg and Queen-Ditz. Secondly, so sorry I haven't written a chapter for this fic sooner, but I've been busy with my others, and starting a few new ones as well! Be sure to check them out, they're all in my Bio! By the way, I have a BETA reader (yay!) so I won't be needing another one, or else it'll just be all confusing! I'm really sorry that I didn't write sooner, but I've just neglected this fic for a while. . . sorry everyone! I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. *~  
  
Chapter 13 ~ The Attack  
  
Dumbledore was still absent at Hogwarts, and Hermione and Harry were beginning to get worried. They wondered when he would return, and with them stuck in eachother's bodies, it only made them vulnerable for anything that could happen.  
  
'Hey Harry, have you finished the potions homework?' Harry said. Hermione looked at him completely lost for words.  
  
'What did you call me?' She asked timidly.  
  
'I called you Hermione.' Harry replied. Hermione shook her head.  
  
'Oh no you didn't, you called me Harry.' Hermione said, running a hand through Harry's tangled hair. Harry screwed up Hermione's face.  
  
'No I didn't, I'm positive I called you Hermione.' Harry said.  
  
~***~  
  
Ron and Hermione were out on the Quidditch Pitch, flying around being idiots, like Ron used to do with Harry. These days, Harry was too busy studying to even think about Quidditch. Hermione had played all of Harry's Quidditch matches, and no one had noticed the difference because each game, Hermione pulled off a fantastic stunt and caught the Snitch, just like Harry would have done. Hermione had been spending a lot of time on Harry's Firebolt, she had grown to love the feeling of flying through the air, the wind whipping behind Harry's ears.  
  
'Hey Harry, I mean, Hermione, when do you think Dumbledore'll be back? I reckon that letter he got was a lure.' Ron said to Hermione, blushing slightly at the name mix up.  
  
'I don't know Ron, I just hope Hermione's researching that Polyjuice Spell.' Hermione said. Ron gaped at Hermione.  
  
'What did you just say?' He stammered.  
  
'I said I hope Harry's researching the Polyjuice Spell.' Hermione repeated.  
  
'No, you said that you hope Hermione's researching the Polyjuice Spell.' Ron said.  
  
'I think I know what I said Ron.' Hermione said in a huff.  
  
'I'm confused.' Ron said. Harry had told him about the incident the previous day where Hermione had accused him of calling her Harry, instead of Hermione.  
  
'Why? I know what I said.' Hermione said, dismounting Harry's Firebolt. She began to walk up to the castle.  
  
'Wait up Hermione.' Ron called after her, hoping off his broom and running after Hermione.  
  
~***~  
  
Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office. She hoped that Albus would return soon, she could just feel the tension happening in Hogwarts. Something was definitely going to happen, and it was threatening to happen soon. She wasn't sure what was afoot, so the aging Professor made her mind up to write to Albus.  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
I hope you are well, however, I insist that you return immediately. I may not be able to sense danger as you can, but I do sense it. Something is wrong here, and I feel that you need to be here when it happens. I just have a terrible feeling about those students you mentioned. They are in mortal danger. I can sense it.  
  
Sorry to trouble you Albus, but you should be on the next train back to Hogwarts.  
  
Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Minerva took a walk up the main staircase and into the owlery to post her letter. She wrote no address on the parchment, as she didn't know quite where Albus was. Finding a strong barn owl, Minerva attached the letter to it's leg, whispering;  
  
'Take this to Albus Dumbledore, in Azkaban.' Before leaving the owlery.  
  
~***~  
  
'So what do you think's up with old McGonagall? She seems quite stressed these days.' Hermione said to Ron in Transfiguration the following week. Dumbledore still wasn't back, and students were beginning to sense danger in the air.  
  
'I'd say she's stressed because Dumbledore's not back.' Harry said in a know-it-all voice.  
  
'In a normal situation, I'd say she hasn't had her medication, or has given out too much homework and hasn't been getting much sleep marking it all, but this isn't a normal situation, and I'll have to agree with Harry on this one. Dumbledore has been away for quite a while now, and I'm beginning to get worried.' Ron whispered to Hermione, not wanting Harry to hear what he said. Ron had began to find it easier to relate to Hermione ever since they fell victim of the Polyjuice Spell.  
  
~***~  
  
Dumbledore was wandering the lonely halls of Azkaban. When he had arrived, the first thing of interest was that the Dementors had left. The second point of interest was that all the prisoners were gone. They had escaped. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was quite in a state of shock. All the prisoners gone, and on the loose.  
  
He was just looking into Sirius's old cell, when an owl flew over his head, and dropped a letter into his hands.  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
I hope you are well, however, I insist that you return immediately. I may not be able to sense danger as you can, but I do sense it. Something is wrong here, and I feel that you need to be here when it happens. I just have a terrible feeling about those students you mentioned. They are in mortal danger. I can sense it.  
  
Sorry to trouble you Albus, but you should be on the next train back to Hogwarts.  
  
Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from the letter, and recognised a Hogwarts barn owl. Minerva mustn't have wanted her own owl flying to Azkaban.  
  
Fudge wandered into the halls of which Dumbledore was standing.  
  
'This is all your fault!' Cornelius said, red faced and angry with Dumbledore.  
  
'My dear Minister, I fail to see how this could possibly be my fault, however, I am needed at my school, so if you want nothing more of me than to blame me, I shall be off.' Dumbledore said, turning to leave.  
  
'You can't leave! You have to help round up the prisoners!' Cornelius said desperately. Dumbledore turned to face the Minister of Magic.  
  
'I'm sorry, but I must go where I'm needed.' And with that, Dumbledore aparated to Hogwarts.  
  
~***~  
  
Minerva sat up in her sleep.  
  
'He's back.' She said with a smile.  
  
~***~  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up to the sound of Dean talking to Seamus and Neville. Dean was saying something about "Harry" acting strangely for the last few weeks. Hermione sat up in Harry's bed.  
  
'Excuse me, would you have the decency to talk about me in a room where I am not in?' She said, and disappeared into the bathroom in their room, leaving Dean, Seamus and Neville in a state of shock, gaping at her as she slammed the door.  
  
~***~  
  
'How come Hermione hasn't come down for breakfast?' Ron asked Harry at the Gryffindor table. Dean kept his head down on his cereal, pretending not to have heard what Ron just said.  
  
'I'm not sure, I hope she'll be down soon, I hope nothing's wrong.' Harry said, munching on a piece of toast, very "un-Hermione-like". Dean looked up from his cereal.  
  
'I sure hope Harry hurries up.' Ron said in a loud voice, seeing Dean watching them suspiciously. Harry frowned suspiciously at Ron, who nudged him in the side. Harry noticed Dean looking down at his cereal quickly, and fake coughed.  
  
'Yes, it would be such a shame if Harry were to miss Transfiguration today!' Harry said in a loud voice. Dean said nothing.  
  
~***~  
  
During Care of Magical Creatures that mid afternoon, Harry, Ron and Hermione heard a loud bang. Everyone turned to the direction of the bang to see what it was, and everyone gasped. Some people even fainted. It was none other than Lord Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort was laughing in his high pitched laughter. He had with him a few Death Eaters for back up, incase anything went wrong.  
  
Hagrid was white, and unable to move to help his students. Voldemort walked right up to Harry, in Hermione's body, and patted him on Hermione's head.  
  
'Harry Potter, we meet again.' He said in his shrill voice. The few people who hadn't fainted looked at Voldemort with confused looks on their faces.  
  
'That's not Harry Potter,' Lavender said, her voice shaking. 'That's Harry.' She pointed to Hermione, who was quivering. Voldemort, of corse, payed no attention to her what so ever, and continued to talk to Harry.  
  
'This, Harry, will be our last meeting, which I sadden to say.' Voldemort paced around Harry. At that very moment, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and a bunch of Random teachers ran out to the area around Hagrid's hut, where the lesson was taking place. Voldemort looked away from Harry in time to see Dumbledore and the teachers rushing to Harry and the other student's assistance.  
  
He took one last look at Harry, and said;  
  
'This isn't the end Harry Potter.' Then he, along with his fellow Death Eaters, made a loud bang, and dissapeared from the Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* That's the end of that chapter, I hope you all liked it. It was a bit jumpy and all over the place, but that's the way I wanted this chapter to be read. Don't forget to review guys! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	14. Much Needed Explanations

I've Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me to continue, I'll try to keep this interesting, and this might be one of the last chapters, because I don't quite know where else to take this fiction. I said one of the last, so there might be three more or something like that. *~  
  
Chapter 14 ~ Much Needed Explanations  
  
After the whole Voldemort-somehow-appearing-in-the-Hogwarts-Grounds incident, security levels had been raised at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had strategically placed many Aurors around Hogwarts to watch out for any signs of Voldemort.  
  
Harry had been locked in the Gryffindor Common Room, for his own protection of corse, but he hated being cooped up in the tower.  
  
Lots of people were rushed around, and the students of Hogwarts were to be escorted to their classes by the teachers. Harry wasn't even allowed to go to class. Dumbledore was also considering cancelling classes altogether and sending everyone home. This was not a happy time.  
  
Harry, to keep himself from being bored out of his mind, took to the books, to try and work out why, or how Voldemort had managed to appear in the Hogwarts grounds without aparating. This was a tricky problem, and may only be solved by being led to believe that Voldemort invented a spell to do so. There was no information in the books at all about how Voldemort could have possibly appeared into Hogwarts without aparating, which was impossible.  
  
With Dumbledore back, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sure that Voldemort would not return. However, something of worry was that Voldemort did know that Hermione and Harry had switched bodies, which led them to believe that he had done it himself.  
  
'Do you really think You-Know-Who would do that?' Hermione asked timidly.  
  
'I think he would.' Ron said.  
  
'Yes, he would. He probably thinks I would be weaker in your body therefore much easier to kill.' Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
'That makes a lot of sense.' Hermione muttered.  
  
'I think we should go ask Dumbledore how Voldemort managed to get into Hogwarts like that without aparating.' Harry said.  
  
'That's a good idea, come on.' Ron said, walking out of the Common Room. Hermione and Harry tried to follow, however, they were stopped by some sort of force field.  
  
'Ron! Hey Ron!' Harry called. Ron poked his head back into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
'Come on, what are you guys waiting for?' Ron asked, somewhat impatiently.  
  
'We can't leave the Gryffindor Common Room, there's some sort of spell which isn't letting us out.' Hermione explained.  
  
'Sorry Ron, but you're going to have to go by yourself.' Harry told him.  
  
'What? By myself?' Ron exclaimed.  
  
'Yes, sorry Ron.' Hermione said softly.  
  
'We just can't possibly get out! Watch.' Harry tried to walk out of the Common Room, but he was blocked by an invisible wall of some sort.  
  
'Oh, okay, I'll just go find out what's going on now shall I?' Ron said, half sarcastic, half matter-of-factly, and he disappeared out of the Common Room, and away to Dumbledore's office.  
  
~***~  
  
Ron sat nervously in Dumbledore's office, as the old Professor stared at him. Ron wished that Hermione and Harry would have been able to come with him, then they would have asked all the questions, and done all the talking. However, they were not there, so Ron had to ask everything for them.  
  
'How was Voldemort and all the others able to get into Hogwarts, when you can't aparate in the grounds?' Ron asked.  
  
'That is a tricky question Ron. I do not know the answer myself.' Dumbledore replied.  
  
'Okay, then how is it he knew that Hermione and Harry have switched bodies?'  
  
'Is that what happened? Oh dear, this is not good. We must get them back into their own bodies at once!' Dumbledore cried, rushing out of his office. Ron hurried after him, and they ended up in the Library.  
  
Something about this, Ron found strange. Dumbledore himself looking up something in the Library? Ron watched as the aged Professor searched through the shelves before he found what he was looking for.  
  
'Ah hah!' He cried. 'Polyjuice Spell. We must get this back to Harry and Hermione.' Dumbledore said to Ron, and he rushed out of the Library. Ron followed after him once more. Panting to keep up, he was surprised at how fast the old man could run without stopping once.  
  
They reached the Gryffindor Common Room and entered. Hermione and Harry were sitting on the armchairs infront of the fireplace when they saw Dumbledore, followed closely by a very puffed Ron. Both Harry and Hermione got to their feet.  
  
'Why didn't you two come straight to me when you knew you were in eachother's bodies? You could have been killed if myself and the other Professors hadn't shown up when we did.' Dumbledore said crossly.  
  
'Sorry Professor, we didn't know that Voldemort was behind it.' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah,' Hermione added pointlessly.  
  
'It is a complex spell which can be reversed simply.' Dumbledore said, sounding angrier at every passing moment.  
  
'Can you reverse it please, Professor?' Hermione asked timidly. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
'Of course I'll reverse it Miss Granger, if I didn't you and Harry would be in more danger than you already are, and I can't have that happen, can I?' Dumbledore said. 'Acinto Reversio.' Dumbledore pointed his wand first at Harry, and then at Hermione.  
  
'What happened? I don't feel, or look any different.' Harry said, somewhat outraged.  
  
'Ah Harry, you have to wait until tomorrow morning before you two switch back.' Dumbledore explained, and with that, he left before they could say thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Very short chapter, but I'm back in the mood for writing this story, so it should be no time before the next chapter is up! Let me know what you thought of this one guys! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	15. The Identity

I've Been Living A Lie

~* Sorry for not updating this fiction, but I have been tied up with my new one, Cast Away. *~

****

Chapter 15 ~ The Identity

Harry and Hermione were pleased to wake up in their own bodies once more. It was lucky that Voldemort didn't get to attack Harry when he was still in Hermione's body, that could have been really bad. 

Hermione came running down the stairs into the common room. The first thing she did was wrap Harry in a big hug. 

'It's so good to be me again!' Hermione cried. Some people looked over like Hermione was a little wacky. 

Ron was telling Harry about Dumbledore looking something up in the library. 

'Well he has to find out stuff somehow,' Harry said. 

'I just thought he knew everything,' Ron replied. 

'That's ridiculous!' Hermione butted in. At that moment, Miranda Durshwood walked past the three, giving them all strange looks. She slipped out of the common room, looking quite sneaky. Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron. 'I'm going to follow her, you two stay here, okay?' Hermione dashed after Miranda. 

Hermione followed her down some windy stair passages that she didn't know about, and around a corner where she almost ran into Miranda talking to someone. 

'Sister, it's nice to see you, I'm glad father doesn't know that you're in Gryffindor, he's coming, I borrowed these Slytherin robes for you, quick, put them on,' Hermione recognised Draco Malfoy's voice. _Miranda Malfoy?_ She questioned the irony of this fact. Miranda always did seem like she didn't like being in Gryffindor, and she most certainly didn't like Hermione, Harry and Ron. 

Hermione decided to step out before the Malfoy siblings wandered away. 

'What are you doing here, Granger?' Miranda asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes dangerously. Hermione stepped up. 

'You don't scare me, Miranda, you're only a first year,' Hermione said. Draco stepped in front of his sister. 

'But _I'm _not a first year,' He said, and grabbed Hermione's arm, leading her away. 'We need to talk, Granger.' 

'Why would I want to talk to you?' Hermione asked nastily. 

'My sister has been through a lot, and now she's facing exclusion because she's not in Slytherin, this is the first time ever that a Malfoy hasn't been in Slytherin.' 

'Her name is Durshwood, not Malfoy,' Hermione argued. 'So technically she's _not _a _Malfoy_,' 

'That's her adoption name, you're dumber than I thought,' Malfoy drawled. 'Anyway, my father is coming to the school for some unknown reason, so _don't _say anything to him that will lead him to believe that Miranda's in Gryffindor,' 

'Fine, but you owe me a favour,' Hermione said firmly. Draco hesitated, before nodding his head and walking off. _So he does have a soft spot, his sister…_ Hermione thought as she wandered back to the Gryffindor common room to tell Ron and Harry. 

'So _that's _why she's so nasty,' Ron said in amazement and realisation when Hermione had finished telling Ron and Harry about her run in with Miranda and Draco. 

'Yes, that certainly does explain a lot.' Harry agreed. 

'Well, don't say anything to Lucius, because this means Draco Malfoy owes me a favour,' Hermione grinned, thinking of what she could make Malfoy do for her. 

'He's a Malfoy, he won't keep his word,' Harry said sharply. Hermione gave him a stern look. 

'You don't know that, he's never owed _you _anything now, has he?' She snapped. 

'I suppose that's somewhat true, not like I would _want_ a favour from Malfoy anyway,' Harry responded. 

'Why not? This could be a great chance to get Malfoy to do anything we want,' Ron piped up. 

'Yeah, you could make him serve you dinner or something awful like that,' Harry suggested, but Hermione shook her head. 

'No, I don't want to publicly humiliate him,' Both boys looked shocked and betrayed. 

'What?' Ron exploded. 

'Why not, Hermione? This is Malfoy we're talking about!' Harry yelled. 

'Yeah, you have the chance to get back at him for all the terrible things he's said and done to you, and you're _not _going to take it?' Ron continued. 

'Aren't you the least bit curious of how far he'll go to protect his sister?' Harry questioned. 

'Well-' 

'You'll have to make him do something tonight, while Lucius is still around, so that you can go to him to rat out Miranda if Malfoy doesn't do as he's told,' Ron planned. 

'But-' 

'No _buts _Hermione, you really should do this, it would make you feel ten times better, and it would make Malfoy realise that he isn't better than everyone else,' Harry continued. 

'The opportunity is just _too _good to refuse!' Ron urged. 

'What-' 

'We'll plan it all out for you, and all you have to do is say the word to Malfoy, and he'll do whatever you ask,' Harry said. Ron nodded. 

'But-' 

'_Hermione!_' Ron whined. 

'_No!_ Listen to me!' Hermione suddenly erupted in rage that she was being ignored. Both boys shrunk back. 'I will _not _humiliate Malfoy! It isn't right, I don't want to sink to his level. By favour he means if I was in need of urgent help, and he could do something about it, he would, not what you two think he means, honestly, grow some brains!' 

Ron and Harry exchanged looks as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girls staircase.

'Gee, she's really mad,' Ron said timidly. 

'She has no reason to, she hates Malfoy just as much as we do,' Harry pondered.

'Maybe she doesn't hate him?' Ron questioned. 

'That's ridiculous, he's done as much horrible things to her as he has to us, he's insulted her just as much,' Harry blurted out. 

'True, but maybe she's being _responsible_,' 

'_Maybe_? Hermione has Responsible tattooed across her forehead,' Harry reminded Ron. 

'That's right, do you remember her saying "You're going to get us killed, or worse: expelled!",' Ron asked. 

'Yeah, she really needs to sort out some things, like who her friends and enemies are,' 

'That would be a good start,' Ron agreed. 

~***~

At dinner that night, Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the teacher's table, just as Malfoy said. With Harry and Hermione back in their own bodies, they were able to leave the Gryffindor common room, and they were glad, they wouldn't miss this dinner for anything. Lucius Malfoy glared out at the students, not even giving his own children a smile. Miranda was sitting with the Slytherins, trying to stay un-noticed as much as she could. 

They ate silently. Time seemed to crawl by. People had their suspicions that something big was going on, but they didn't know what. After what seemed like a lifetime, the plates were cleared, and Dumbledore got to his feet. 

'Most of you would have noticed the presence of Lucius Malfoy,' There was some unfriendly murmurs through the Great Hall. 'He has an important announcement to make, but before he does, I would please ask Miranda Durshwood to return to her house table,' Dumbledore smiled down at the small girl, who gave a small squeak. 

Lucius watched as his daughter rose from the Slytherin table, her eyes trained on him, and slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. This was too much for the older Malfoy, who exploded right then and there. 

'No child of mind will be in Gryffindor!' He yelled in rage. Miranda tried to look as small as she possibly could. 'I hereby disown you as a Malfoy!' Lucius roared, but at that point, Draco stood up. 

'Father, you cannot do that, it isn't fair!' He shouted up at Lucius. 

'Don't you dare tell me what to do boy, or I'll strip you of the name Malfoy just like your good-for-nothing sister,' Lucius threatened. 

'Go ahead, do your worst,' Draco said, his voice icy. 

'I hereby denounce you as a Malfoy, you lose the heritage, the name, and the fame,' With those words said, Lucius stormed out of the Great Hall in a fit of rage. Draco sat down shakily. 

'Oh dear, well, what Lucius _meant _to say was that there will be a new subject introduced into the school's curriculem, Ancient Greek Literature, available to fifth, sixth and seventh years, sign up on your house notice board as soon as possible,' Dumbledore sat down and began immediately talking to Professor McGonagall who was sitting to his right. 

'Who will the teacher be?' Someone had the nerve to call out. Dumbledore looked up from his conversation. 

'Oh, right, erm, that would be Lucius Malfoy himself,'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter, I just didn't really know what to write about, but now I have something! I hope you all liked it, and please review if you're still reading! Thanks *~

~Gryffindor Gal~


	16. Draco Black

I've Been Living A Lie

~* Sorry about the wait on this chapter, I'm sure you're all wondering what's going to happen so I'll let you start reading. *~

****

Chapter 16 ~ Draco Black

It was quite a shock for all of Hogwarts to know that Draco had been denounced a Malfoy. Some people didn't quite know what to call him, seeing as they had always called him by his last name. They didn't want to start calling him Draco, because that would mean being nice to him. However, some students did pity him. 

Harry was amongst the students who pitied Draco. Hermione also felt sorry for him, but Ron was happy to have his enemy humiliated in front of the whole school. 

Lucius Malfoy stalked around the school like he had been teaching there for years. He had also made Draco and Miranda's denunciation official with the Ministry of Magic. The two siblings stuck with eachother, avoiding Lucius Malfoy, and most other people. Miranda kept her foster last name, Durshwood, while Draco took on his mother's family name, Black.

'I'm not calling him by Sirius's name!' Harry had bellowed when he found out. 

'I agree, the Black name is way too good for him.' Ron said. 

'No, the Black name is just like the Malfoy name… but I still refuse to call him by a name of which I would have called Sirius,' Harry said blankly. 

All in all, the whole situation was a mess. On top of that, Ancient Greek Literature was becoming a failure. Those small amount of students who had chosen to take it on, were either failing badly, or wanting to drop it because of Lucius. 

Hermione was one of the students who had taken it on. Only a few sixth years had taken this subject, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Andrea Newbury, Mandy Brocklehurst and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Hermione sat with Parvati and Lavender, Pansy and Andrea sat together, and Mandy and Justin sat together. Andrea and Pansy, being the resident Slytherins, were Lucius's teachers pets.

After the double lesson of Ancient Greek Literature, Hermione was walking by herself on her way to the Great Hall where she was going to meet up with Harry and Ron. They planned to do some extra study for Potions. 

However, before she could reach the ground floor where the Great Hall was, Hermione was intercepted by someone and dragged into a utility room. Before Hermione could see who had abducted her, she glanced around. 

'Wow, I didn't know there were such messy rooms in Hogwarts,' She mused. 

'Well maybe you should do some more exploring, plenty more of these…' 

Hermione turned around to see Draco standing there. 

'Hello, Mal- erm…' She stammered, not knowing what to call him. 

'Either call me Draco or Black,' 

'But then I'd get you mixed up with Cora Black,' Hermione said, referring to another sixth year Slytherin, friends with Pansy and Andrea.

'She's a relative of mine,' Draco said. 

'Well, I'll just call you Draco then,' Hermione said. 

'I don't like the idea of you calling me by my first name, just as you wouldn't like it if I walked around calling you Hermione all the time,' Draco said snidely. 

'Look, I don't think you're in any position to argue, you owe me a favour, remember? And you're the laughing stock of the school, you and Miranda,' Hermione said.

'Leave her out of this will you?' Draco growled. 'She's going through enough stress as it is,' 

'Sorry,' Hermione said. There was an awkward pause. 

'Why is he so horrible?' 

'Who?' 

'Father…' Draco replied. 

'Lucius Malfoy? He is an evil man, and I'm just glad that you had the guts to stand up to him for your sister, that was a very noble thing to do, very Un-Malfoyish,' Hermione smiled. 

'No wonder he disowned me,' Draco mumbled. 

'Yes, well aren't you glad that you're rid of that horrible family now?' Hermione said. 

'No! That family was my life, and it's gone now, all because -' 

'All because you care about your sister,' Hermione finished for him. Draco slumped his shoulders. 'That shows realness, something that I never would have expected from you,' 

'Exactly, I don't want to be seen like that,' 

'So why did you stand up to your father in front of the whole school?' Hermione asked. There was a long silence. 

'I don't know,' Draco finally replied. 

'I know,' Hermione said softly. 'Because you don't want to be horrible like your father, you want to turn out different,' 

'You don't know anything!' Draco snapped. Hermione stayed calm and smiled. 

'Then you tell me why you care about your sister,' 

'I care about Miranda because she is defenceless against him,' Draco told her. 

'That's what makes you different,' Hermione said firmly. The utility room fell silent. 'Can we go somewhere else? This place is a bit cramped,' 

'Don't you like it in here with me?' Draco asked smoothly. 

'Well, not really, it's beginning to make me uncomfortable,' Hermione said shakily, finally realising how small the space actually was. 

'I really appreciate your help,' Draco said, inching closer to her. Hermione reached behind her back to find the door handle. 

'Don't think we're friends because of it,' Hermione said as her hand firmly gripped the handle, ready to open the door quickly if needed. Draco stepped back and sighed.

'Off you go then,' He said indicating to Hermione's ready hand, resting on the door handle. Hermione looked suddenly guilty, but she flipped the handle and swept swiftly out, closing the door with a click behind her, leaving Draco in the dark. 

~***~

'… and Snape just gave us this huge pile of homework, how are we going to get it - Hermione?' Ron lost his train of thought as Hermione walked in and took a seat, sitting stiffly and her eyes glazed over. 

'Hello?' Harry waved his hand in front of her face, and she blinked. Shaking her head, Hermione muttered something under her breath before smiling and looking up at her friend and brother. 

'Hi,' She said cheerfully. 

'What was that all about?' Harry asked, placing his palm on her forehead to see if she had an abnormal temperature. 

'Oh, nothing I was just thinking about someone - something,' Hermione blushed slightly at her blunder. Ron raised his eyebrows. 

'_Someone_?' 

'Yeah… don't worry, it's no big deal,' Hermione smiled again and turned to their Divination homework. 'Are you sure that Mars intercepts Earth at this date?' 

'Don't change the subject now, Hermione,' Harry said warily. 'We want to know what's on your mind,' 

'Please, don't worry about me, I'm fine!' Hermione urged. 

'Fine, we won't care about you,' Ron said bitterly and went back to his homework, not giving Hermione a second glance. 

~***~

The next morning, Hermione went down to breakfast to find Harry and Ron sitting away from all the other Gryffindors. This was a rare sight, as Harry was normally the person who everyone wanted to sit around. Hermione headed over to the two boys, but a glare from both of them told her to keep away. Stunned, Hermione slid into a seat next to Parvati Patil, and became overly absorbed in her piece of toast. 

A regular morning routine was the Owl Post, and this particular morning was no different. The Great Hall was soon filled with the sounds and smells of different breeds of owls as they delivered mail to the various students. 

Hermione, who rarely got mail other than the Daily Prophet, was surprised to receive a small envelope. It contained a letter which read as follows. 

__

Granger,

First of all, do not look over at me during the course of breakfast ~ it would cause confusion. Secondly, I would like to see you. 

Meet me in the Library at ten o'clock tonight, come alone. 

I will not sign my name lest this be read by one of your friends, but I am positive that you know who I am.

Hermione could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head, yet she did not turn around to meet them. She knew that Draco Black was watching her. 

Glancing down to the end of the Gryffindor Table, Hermione noticed that Harry and Ron were talking rapidly in whispers. She had no idea what they were saying, or if they were talking about her. They had no way of knowing about her meeting with Draco, how could they?

~***~

Classes went by quickly, and nightfall came earlier than Hermione was prepared for. She sat, nervously, in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room, with no knowledge of where Harry and Ron were. She figured they were off thwarting Voldemort's evil plans, or something dangerous like that, and that they chose to exclude her because she refused to tell them about Draco. How could she tell them? She had no way of bringing herself to tell them that she was developing feelings for their arch nemesis. 

'Alright, Hermione?' Colin Creevey came and sat with her. 'You're looking rather on edge tonight,' 

'Sorry, I'm just not in the mood for a conversation right now,' Hermione said quietly. Colin's smile faded. 

'Not a problem,' He said, looking slightly taken aback. 'I'll just leave you to it then,' Colin got up and walked away. 

Ten o'clock dragged closer, and Hermione finally excused herself from the warmth of the Gryffindor fire and headed out, on her way to the library. She swiftly stayed to the shadows, not wanting to be seen by Mrs Norris, Filch, or even Peeves. 

Hermione reached the second floor, and slipped through the large doors which led into the Library. She quickly found Draco. He was sitting at one of the studying tables, staring into space. Hermione slid into the chair next to him.

~***~

'Ouch, your elbow just went into my stomach,' Harry grumbled. He and Ron were under the invisibility cloak, and they had followed Hermione to the library. She had gone in, yet the boys had stayed outside. 

'What's the bets she's meeting someone,' Ron said bitterly. 

'Yeah, and I'll bet it's the same person she was thinking about yesterday afternoon when she came back well after classes finished,' Harry agreed, in the same bitter tone that Ron had used. 

'Shall we go and find out who this mystery person is?' Ron suggested. 

'Yes, good idea,' Harry said, and they slipped through the library doors. As soon as they spotted Hermione, both boys' jaws dropped. She was with Draco Black. Ron looked about ready to break free of the invisibility cloak and create a scene, but a look from Harry said that they needed to see what was about to take place.

'Thanks for coming, I was worried that you might not show up,' Draco said. 

'How can I resist putting myself in a position to get a detention,' Hermione smiled. 'After all, I'm friends with the two biggest troublemakers since Fred and George,' 

'I wouldn't call them troublemakers, more like trouble seekers,' Draco said thoughtfully. 

'So, why did you want to see me?' Hermione questioned. 

'I was thinking about our encounter yesterday afternoon,' He replied. 

'What is there to think about?' Hermione asked nervously. 

'Not much, but I just realised that I missed you,' Draco said with a small hint of a smile. Hermione dropped her eyes. 

'We can't do this,' She said. 

'Do what?' 

'Sneak around to see eachother, pretend that we hate eachother,' Hermione replied. 

'Who's pretending?' Draco joked. 

'It's just that if Ron and Harry found out that we weren't at eachother's throats, who knows how they would react,' Hermione said, looking up into his eyes. 

'Who cares how they would react? Honestly, Hermione, don't live under other people's opinions,' 

'A bit rich coming from you, don't you think?' Hermione said, a little more harshly than she had intended. In retaliation, Draco did something quite unexpected. He firmly grabbed Hermione's shoulders and pulled her towards him, planting a kiss on her lips. That was too much for Harry and Ron, who sprung out of the invisibility cloak in a fit of rage. 

'What the _hell _do you think you're doing Malfoy?' Harry roared. 'Oh, you're not a Malfoy anymore!' Ron let out a noise which sounded like a cross between an angry bull and a howling wolf. 

'Keep your filthy hands off her!' Ron bellowed. 

'Keep the noise down _please_!' Hermione hissed. 'We'll all get found!' That made Ron and Harry keep their rage to small hissing noises, making them sound rather like kettles boiling. 

'What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?' Harry demanded. 'My own sister, with that… that _thing_!' 

'Sister?' Draco asked, somewhat puzzled, somewhat mortified. 

'Yes, I'm Harry's sister,' Hermione confessed. 

'Were you planning on telling me about this?' Draco demanded. 

'We aren't even together!' Hermione cried. 'And already you're demanding to know about my personal life!' 

'Don't worry, _Black_, you _are _Hermione's personal life,' Ron spat viciously. 

'Everyone _please_, just calm down!' Hermione said, brushing her hair out of her face. 

'I _cannot_ stay calm with that image stuck in my head! It will haunt me for the rest of my life!' Harry said through his teeth, which were now grinding in no particular pattern.

'You kissed him!' Ron blurted out for no particular reason. 

'Look, it's been a long night, I'm going to bed,' Hermione said, and got up to leave. Ron and Harry moved uniformly to block the library doors. 

They said nothing, the looks on their faces said it all. Harry and Ron were not letting Hermione leave without a proper explanation. 

'Please just let me leave,' Hermione pleaded, but the boys showed no signs of moving. Draco stood up and pushed past the three Gryffindors without so much as a glance. 'You let him leave!' Hermione argued. 

'He isn't our friend, we don't care whether or not he goes behind our backs to date our sworn enemy!' Ron growled. 

'It isn't my fault that I started to develop feelings for Draco!' Hermione cried. This stopped Ron and Harry with their mouths open. 

'You what?' Harry demanded. Ron couldn't seem to find words, so he just stood in rage. 'He hasn't spoken a decent word to you this whole time we've been going to Hogwarts!' Harry continued. 

'Well he's probably grown up, I wish I could say the same about you two,' Hermione huffed, and pushed past them, leaving the library. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* Once again, sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it, and I hope that people are still reading! *~

~Gryffindor Gal~ 


End file.
